Un nuevo miembro en la familia Loud
by LuchinFukaya
Summary: Era un día normal, como cualquier día del año, las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar, todo era perfecto en la tranquila ciudad de Royal Woods, para todos excepto para la familia Loud, que atravesaban por una difícil situación, situación al cual le cambiaria a todos en su nuevo estilo de vida al cual todos estaban acostumbrados.
1. El Gran Problema

Un nuevo miembro en la familia Loud

PROLOGO.

Era un día normal, como cualquier día del año, las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar, todo era perfecto en la tranquila ciudad de Royal Woods, para todos excepto para la familia Loud, que atravesaban por una difícil situación, situación al cual le cambiaria a todos en su nuevo estilo de vida al cual todos estaban acostumbrados.

Capitulo 1: El gran problema.

Era un viernes por la tarde, ésas cálidas tardes de primavera donde el señor y la señora Loud conversaban sobre la difícil situación el cual atravesaba la familia.

—Ya no se que mas hacer cariño, me esfuerzo siempre en la compañía para ser unos de los mejores empleados y aun así no pueden aumentarme más el salario. — Decía el Sr. Loud—. Quien cerca de veinte años trabajo en una empresa de seguros de autos.

Siempre se le veía con una sonrisa en el trabajo, era de esas personas que amaban su trabajo, se inicio en esa empresa debido a que nació su primera hija, desde entonces trabaja ahí, se sentía tan orgulloso de su trabajo que llevo a cada uno de sus hijos a su trabajo, se mantuvo ahí ya que con el dinero puede solventar los gastos de su gran familia.

—No te preocupes, ya estaremos bien. — añadió su esposa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El problema era principalmente por la cantidad de personas que son, ya que al tener once hijos conlleva una gran responsabilidad, no solo en lo material sino también en el ámbito educativo pues 10 de sus hijos aun estudian.

—No estoy muy seguro, —dijo con la mirada pérdida—. La última vez que pasamos por esto, hicimos una venta de garaje y nuestros hijos vendieron todo en la casa, nos costó mucho recuperar casi todas nuestras cosas.

—Si lo sé — respondió ella—. Todo eso era para hacer su tonto baile de la victoria.

—Tonto o no tuvimos suerte de recuperar nuestras cosas, la única de salir de estas es— de repente en medio de la algarabía por buscar una solución a sus problemas se escuchan unos chapoteos en el piso acompañados de unos susurros que se acercaban mas y mas.

— ¡Mamá estas aquí! — exclamaba con gran fuerza una de las pequeñas gemelas—. Necesito comida para mis mascotas, en especial para Charles que lleva mordiendo mis zapatos un buen rato.

—En un momento cielo —dijo la mamá—. Mientras llevaba la comida para las mascotas dijo. — nada de esto a los chicos entendido. —el cual el padre asentó con la cabeza.

Estando los dos de acuerdo con no contar nada a los chicos se levantaron de las mesa, mientras se alejaban, un extraño movimiento se manifestaba debajo de esta, no era más que la que se denominaba a ella misma «la reina de la oscuridad» Lucy, el cual se sentía confundida si es que debía decirle a sus hermanos sobre la situación o esperara a que sus padres resolvieran el problema. Con un difícil dilema que resolver se armo de coraje y se fue a su habitación a esperar a sus hermanos para contarle los problemas que aquejaban, mientras los esperaba leía sobre los vampiros, esos seres fantásticos al cual lo atrajo desde que era pequeña, el cual aun es un misterio por el cual su fascinación, abrió su libro favorito titulado «Vlad Tepes, el primer vampiro» quien en la leyenda dicen que inicio cuando el invito a los boyardos que eran terratenientes a un festín en pascua de 1459 que, al término de esta ceremonia , se volvió un infierno. El rey de Vlad de Valaquia ordeno empalar a sus invitados más viejos, y a jóvenes los perdonó la vida y los envió a construir diversas edificaciones, en cuyas obras murieron la mayoría. A las personas empaladas se les extraía la sangre y lo servían en un cuenco al cual Vlad lo remojaba sobre su pan y se lo comía, mientras se deleitaba viendo a las personas atravesadas.

Todo bien hasta que se escuchaban susurros por toda la casa, se decidió a salir cuando encontró a todos sus hermanos que recién llegaban de sus actividades, decidida con ese coraje del principio, se reunió con su hermana mayor al cual dijo, — Lori tengo que decirles algo muy serio a todos y necesito que les avises a todos que se reúnan en tu habitación. — lo dijo de manera seria. — Está bien, más vale que no sea de otros de tus discursos sobre tus libros de terror, sabes que a todos nos llena de pavor tus libros.

Una vez reunidos todos Lucy tomo aire y sin pensarlo dos veces les explico lo que sucedía en la familia, mientras explicaba se oía el grito del silencio, ese grito insoportable que todos odian y que se manifiesta en situaciones que menos te lo esperas. Una vez terminado su discurso habían todo tipo de miradas, unos que sentían rabia, otras miradas perdidas y otras que se negaban a abrirla, era una atmosfera silenciosa, tanto así que el zumbido de una mosca seria comparada con una función de ópera, tan extraño era el silencio porque a esta familia se le caracterizaba su incesante ruido de alegría.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas?, —exclamo Lincoln con un potente sonido. —No puede ser cierto, seguro escuchaste mal, tú tienes la costumbre de oír y leer al mismo tiempo y en ciertas ocasiones te equivocas en las palabras.

Todos replicaban al mismo momento que era incapaz de entenderlos, pero en sus pensamientos aun se sentía la duda y en sus corazones la tristeza, pero todos se hacían una idea «en que fallamos».

—Oye Lisa, —decía la hermana mayor de la familia. — ¿No era tu función administrar las cuentas de la familia?

—Eso es correcto hermana, —respondió la pequeña genio de la familia. —Pero cada vez que les decía que los números llegaban a rojo ellos me decían que no había problema.

Todos se preguntaban cómo es que nuestro padres se quedaron sin dinero, mas aun cuando están a punto de empezar el nuevo año escolar, todos se miraban los unos a los otros se oían suspiros, se escuchaban susurros y otros que derramaban lagrimas de impotencia.

—No puede ser, tiene que a ver algo, —hablaba la pequeña gemela reina de belleza. —No perderé mis maquillajes solo por esto, no lo hare. — ¡Ya! Cállate —exclamo la comediante de la familia, en una faceta que casi la gran mayoría desconocía de ella.

—Tranquilízate, esto es más importante ahora, nuestra prioridad es salir de esta situación ahora y buscar una solución ante ello.

Y así se quedaron todos los hermanos pensando en silencio, se hacía de noche, se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del viento, el movimiento de arboles y se sentía del delicioso aroma de la cena, aun así los hermanos no se desconcentraron en su misión de cómo dar una solución a su terrible situación, cuando se oyó una palabras—vengan chicos es la hora de cenar, —llamaba la mamá con un grito enérgico desde el comedor.

Como si no supieran nada los chicos bajaron a cenar, era una cena distinta a las demás, como estaban acostumbrados a dialogar, en esta oportunidad no se dio a más no soportar, fue ahí cuando una de las hijas no lo soporto mas y con el dolor de su corazón se puso a hablar.

—Mamá, papá, no es necesario que lo sigan ocultando —al cual los padres ponen cara de asombro. —ya sabemos de la situación por el cual estamos pasando.

Asombrado los padres al saber el problema de tal magnitud, no tuvieron opción más que confesar.

—Así es, estamos en una difícil situación.

Y así le empezaron a decir los motivos por el cual están metidos por esta situación, el cual la mayoría se empezó a asombrar ya que el motivo no fue hace mucho. La idea era absurda pero con tenia sentido.

—Claro, aquel día por saber quién era el mejor vendedor, sin pensarlo vendimos todas las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias —respondió Lynn con de manera rápida. —Lo sentimos tanto, pero pensaremos en algo en que podríamos ayudar.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, cada hermano se preguntaba a sí mismo, « ¿en qué podemos ayudar?», había varias opciones como, Lori siendo la mayor y trabaja en una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida, pero ella necesita el dinero para comprarse sus cosas ya que como la mayor de los hermanos, ella ya no pide dinero a sus padres, Leni ayudaría confeccionando ropa, pero cuando lo vende se le olvida cobrar, sería perjudicial o quizás Luna con su pasión por la música podría ayudar dando clases privadas de música, sería perfecto si tan solo no se llevara tanto por la música hasta tal punto de no hacer caso del lugar el que lo rodea, que tal Luan con su trabajo de «Negocios Graciosos» el cual su hermano Lincoln lo ayuda, sería perfecto si no fuera por esa nueva empresa de animación el cual se hace llamar «Divertilandia» el cual por menos dinero hacen todo tipo de eventos, lo cual hace que los dos hermanos no tengan ya muchos clientes de manera seguida, podría ser Lynn y su talento en los deportes ella podría enseñar a los demás niños, eso sería fantástico solo si ella no fuera muy competitiva con los demás.

El tiempo transcurría de manera rápida, se sentía que iba a 10 minutos por segundo, ya todos se quedaban sin opciones, cuando de manera sorpresiva.

—Oigan, yo aun no entiendo este juego, —decía Leni la más dulce e inocente de la familia y a veces algo lenta. —que tenemos que hacer quedarnos callado y mirarnos los unos y los otros.

—No es eso, —respondió Luna, la rockera de la familia —te lo voy a decir de manera directa, la familia se está quedando sin dinero y no se nos ocurre como generar ingresos, así que pensamos en como generar ganancias.

—Pero si dinero es lo que quieren, porque no alquilan la habitación de Linc.

Todos se quedaron callados, el silencio duro poco porque en el ambiente se oía una estruendosa carcajada, era tanta que hizo que se les olvidara aunque sea por un instante el problema que les aquejaba.

—Si claro —dijo la hermana mayor en tono sarcástico —donde crees que duerma en el techo, hay hermanita porque tú literalmente tenías que ser la más lenta.

Con un brillo en los ojos y un coraje incalculable, Leni se puso a explicar cómo es que podrían hacer una cama extra en la habitación de Lincoln. Mientras explicaba sus hermanos se mostraban sorprendidos del ingenio que tenía el cual dejo a todos aturdidos y entre si decían «como no se me ocurrió a mi».

—Es fantástico cariño —dijo el señor Lynn con mucha alegría —solo necesitamos armar un camarote y arreglar el cuarto de Lincoln.

—Así es papá, como está a punto de iniciar el año escolar, vendrán muchos chicos que son estudiantes de intercambio y lo que haremos es alquilar el cuarto de Lincoln y eso es todo.

Con tanta facilidad de hablar aun los hermanos no se lo podrían creer, como esta chica inocente y sincera sea capaz de tener esta gran idea.

—Está decidido, —dijo el papá —si es que Lincoln acepta esta idea.

Con un coraje admirable e inflando el pecho dijo —Acepto esto si es por el bien de esta maravillosa familia.

En un acto conmovedor todos se abrazaron y acariciaron, donde unas lagrimas no faltaban salir.

Así empezó la remodelación de la habitación de Lincoln en donde todos pusieron de su parte, el objetivo era terminarlo rápido pues se acercaba el inicio del año escolar.

Tras un día duro de trabajo al fin estuvo terminado.

—Vaya hasta que terminamos —dijo Lincoln poniendo una cara de satisfacción —ahora Leni quiero que pongas el letrero para que todos los que vengan a esta ciudad miren que se alquila una habitación en nuestra casa.

Con una sonrisa en su cara se dispuso a poner el letrero afuera de su casa y sus hermanos repartieron y pegaron afiches en donde se leía «Se acepta un estudiante de intercambio preguntar por la Familia Loud». De inmediato los estudiantes empezaron a llegar, pero no fue para nada de su agrado, veían que la habitación era compartida además de que la casa era un rotundo caos, unos no soportaron el tamaña de la habitación, otros no aceptaban el ruido incesante de la casa y algunos aceptaban pero se iban por la cantidad de personas que vivían en casa.

El tiempo se acababa pues el inicio del año escolar acechaba y ya no sabían qué hacer, la suerte estaba echada, aun así no perdían las esperanzas todo parecía acabar, faltando una semana apareció un joven en la ciudad que acaparaba miradas por el simple hecho de preguntar en donde vive la Familia Loud, las personas lo miraban de una manera extraña y decían «eres un pariente de ellos» o «no me menciones esa casa ruidosa», muchos se sentían incómodos, hasta que alguien le dijo —Oye chico si quieres saber donde están pregunta por Franklin Avenue 1216, ahí los encontraras —Gracias —le respondió con un gesto de agradecimiento.

Paso caminando varias cuadras y estaba cansado, pero al fin había llegado —oye chico —le pregunto un señor calvo de bigote blanco, era el señor Quejón, el hombre más amargado de la avenida — ¿se te perdió algo por aquí?

—Hola, me podrías decir por donde viven la Familia Loud —el señor lo miro con ojos de asombro, el cual respondió — tú no eres de por aquí no es así y buscas a los Loud, la familia más escandalosa de todo el vecindario, esos terribles niños que no dejan de hacer travesuras y un montón de ruido.

—Ah sí como sea —lo dijo susurrando —los estoy buscando porque publicaron que tenían una habitación en su casa y se me es de gran utilidad alquilar uno, me dijeron que viven por Franklin Avenue 1216.

—Bueno si es que quieres acabar en un manicomio, viven al frente.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras se dirigía a su nuevo hogar.

Muchas preguntas se abren como ¿quién puede ser este joven y porque está interesado alquilar una habitación en la casa de los Loud? si nunca antes se le había visto por Royal Woods.

Al llegar a la casa siente el aire cálido que rodea la casa, toca el timbre y todos adentro escuchan el reconfortante sonido que estaban esperando por mucho tiempo, el cual va a atender la adorable Leni, al abrir se da con la sorprendente sorpresa.

— ¿Abuelo? — Exclama ella de manera sorprendida — ¿qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar esto todos en la familia pierden las esperanzas, al oír a Leni decir que era su abuelo quien los visitaba, sin embargo….

CONTINUARA


	2. El Forastero

Al escuchar esto todos en la familia pierden las esperanzas, al oír a Leni decir que era su abuelo quien los visitaba, sin embargo…

Capitulo 2: El Forastero

— ¿Abuelo? , no creo que tenga la edad suficiente como para que me llames de esa manera —le respondió el joven.

Y así continuo el murmullo por varios minutos. Inquieta la mamá por no saber lo que sucedía allá afuera decidió ir a ver, inquietud el cual se convirtió en tranquilidad, felicidad y asombro.

—Buenos días señora, — dijo el joven —he oído que en esta casa se alquila una habitación y yo quisiera quedarme en esta bella casa.

Quedándose de manera anonadada aun no podía creer que de cientos de personas que rechazaron la idea de quedarse en su casa, porque él estaba tan interesado en quedarse en vivir aquí.

— ¡Sí!, —respondió de manera eufórica —disponemos de una habitación, por favor pasa.

Al oír esto el joven levanto su equipaje y se adentro en los aposentos de la casa Loud. Al entrar noto lo que le dijo las personas en su transcurso, eran una familia muy numerosa; trece para ser exacto el cual su mayor asombro era que la familia solo tenía un solo hijo varón y las otras diez eran mujeres, pero lo que no concordaba es que esta familia es tranquila y no hacían caos como aseguraban las otras personas.

Al llegar, todos se reunieron en la sala y el papá comenzó a preguntar:

—Hola. Soy el señor Loud, como puedes ver esta es nuestra casa, el cual disponemos de una habitación para estudiantes como tú, permíteme presentarte a mi familia — y así empezó a presentar a toda su familia —Ella es mi esposa Rita, el es Lincoln, es mi único hijo, ellas son mis diez adoradas hijas, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y nuestra bebé Lily.

Y así continuo hablándole sobre las normas que deben de cumplirse si se disponía a alquilar la habitación y otros acuerdos.

—Entonces eso es todo, a partir de ahora vivirás en nuestra casa, pero antes de eso aun no sabemos tu nombre, puedes decirnos más acerca de ti, por favor —dijo la mamá.

—Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Linked Jaeger, tengo 15 años y soy de «Prince Woods».

— ¡Eres de Prince Wood! exclamo Luna con un brillo un sus ojos — Si eres de esa ciudad, de seguro conoces a la banda de rock «Wing of Freedom».

—Si los conozco —le respondió —Pero solo en algunas oportunidades he podido ir a sus conciertos, soy fan de ellos desde que se inicio la banda.

Linked respondía a todas sus preguntas, mientras de la nada Leni se paro y se disculpo diciendo:

—Disculpa por confundirte con el abuelo, es que los dos y además de Lincoln también tienen el cabello blanco.

Todos se callaron y se preguntaban lo mismo, el cual este le respondió:

—Ah era por esto, la verdad es que todo es por nuestra familia, mi abuelo tiene el cabello blanco, al igual a mi papá y también lo tiene mi hermana, es mas como un símbolo en la familia ya que somos los únicos que nacimos con cabello blanco.

Después de presentarse ante toda la familia, se fue a su nuevo cuarto a instalarse con su nuevo compañero Lincoln, pero al llegar la noche todos los hermanos se reunieron para discutir sobre el nuevo estudiante que llego. Sin embargo la conversación se torno más perturbadora.

—Alguien más noto esa aura que flotaba alrededor suyo —dijo Lucy —Es como si Linked cargara una especie de espíritu maligno sobre sus hombros.

—Y ahora de que estás hablando Lucy —Le regaña Lincoln —Sabes que por esos comentarios la mayoría de chicos se fueron de esta casa, tenemos suerte de que venga alguien como él.

Haciendo caso omiso a su hermana, continuaron hablando del porque él estaba tan interesado en buscar en su casa y sobre todo porque no se quedo en sus ciudad, si Prince Wood es conocido por sus buenas escuelas, catalogándolos como una de las mejores del país, además por sus bellos paisajes, también es hogar de leyendas del rock como «Fate», «Soul» y los que van en ascenso «Wing of Freedom» además de sus numerosos festivales en la cual se destaca «La Noche de las Mil Voces» en donde varios grupos de rock compiten entre ellos para determinar al ganador que los representara en un concurso a nivel mundial cuya sede será este año en la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Sin saber darse cuenta que dejaron la puerta entre abierta, Linked escuchaba todo lo que decían, sin darle mayor importancia se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la sala para el desayuno, era la primera vez que comían con alguien a quien no conocían en cierta parte todos se sentían extraños, nadie hablaba, todo era estaba el silencio, solo se oía el inquietante sonido de los mordisco y los largos sorbos de café.

—Y dime Linked, sabes donde piensas estudiar —dijo hablo Luan mientras bebía jugo de naranja.

—La verdad tengo varias opciones, pero quiero estar en la mejor de esta ciudad.

—Y porque no te quedaste a estudiar en tu ciudad —hablo Lori —y porque llegaste hasta aquí, sabiendo que las escuelas de tu ciudad son mejores que las de acá.

—Para ser sincero, soy alguien al que odia estar en un solo lugar, esto lo empecé hace tres años y la última ciudad en donde estudie fue en «Saliker City».

Mientras desayunaban, Linked les platicaba sobre todos los lugares donde había visitado, sus experiencias y sobre los amigos que había hecho, una vez terminado se levanto de la mesa y se fue en busca de su nueva casa de estudios, habían tantas opciones que no se decidía por cual, estaba la escuela «Leixten» el cual era popular por sus equipos de futbol, también la secundaria «wriden», cuyos estudiantes eran amantes de la literatura y ganadores del último concurso de la feria de Ciencia y Literatura, sin mencionar de la escuela «Royal Woods» casa de estudios de todos los hijos de la familia Loud, de todas las escuelas uno le llamo más la atención, esta escuela era más grande que el de los demás, además de tener varios campos en donde practicaban diferentes deportes, al estar tan fascinado una joven se le acerco y le dijo:

—Buenos días, veo que te llama mucho la atención nuestra escuela cierto, permíteme presentarme, soy Rose y soy la encargada de llevar a cabo la inscripción de los jóvenes que quieren pertenecer a esta casa de estudios, cuál es tu nombre.

— Linked y soy de «Prince Woods», vengo como un estudiante de intercambio de «Saliker City» y me gustaría estudiar en su escuela.

—Pues bienvenido a la escuela «Star Woods», cuyo lema es «Trabajo, Esfuerzo y Disciplina» y dime en que parte de la ciudad vives.

—La familia que me acogió vive en Franklin Avenue 1216, son la familia Loud.

Al escuchar la última parte, el rostro de la joven cambio drásticamente, optando por una postura seria y presentando cierto grado de incomodidad.

—Por favor, no vuelva a mencionar el nombre de esa familia en esta institución, si quieres llevarte bien con todos, te advierto que no los vuelvas a mencionar.

—Pero debe de haber algún motivo, razón o circunstancia, por el cual no se puede hablar de esa familia.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que ellos estudian en la escuela Royal Woods, el cual somos rivales desde hace cincuenta años, es lo único que diré. Más bien dame todos tus datos para que seas parte de esta magnífica escuela.

—Está bien.

Diciendo estas palabras empezó su inscripción para que pueda iniciar sus estudios en esta escuela, pero algo no estaba bien, si es una de las mejores escuelas de esta ciudad, es normal que tengan rivalidades con las demás escuelas, pero tener rivalidad de manera directa con una familia que en lo particular por el poquísimo tiempo que lleva ahí se lleva bien con todos, hay cosas que no llega a comprender, pero no hay tiempo para especulaciones el año escolar está a punto de empezar.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche cuando llego, al entrar todos estaban en sus habitaciones, el papa estaba en el ático acomodando las cosas viejas y la mama preparaba la cena. Buscando la manera de resolver sus dudas sobre porque la escuela «Star Woods» no se lleva bien con la escuela Royal Woods y sobre todo porque se lleva mal con la familia donde el está viviendo, una vez terminada la cena se levanto y les dijo a todos de manera rápida.

— ¿Por qué la escuela Star Woods se lleva mal con su escuela?

En ese momento hubo un inquietante silencio que se vio interrumpido por un comentario inesperado.

—Por favor —hablando Luna de forma sarcástica —acabamos de cenar, no vengas a decir esa clase de tonterías.

—Si es una tontería — respondiendo seriamente —porque no responden mi pregunta.

Es entonces cuando el papá le responde a todas sus preguntas.

—Escucha atentamente Linked, eso ocurrió hace cincuenta años, cuando la escuela «Royal Woods» gano el campeonato de Futbol Americano contra la escuela Star Woods en donde la escuela rival dice que ganamos con una trampa efectuada por Albert, el abuelo de los chicos y padre de mi esposa y desde ese día ambas escuelas están enfrentadas.

Mientras escuchaba la historia sobre la rivalidad de ambas escuelas, se oyó que se abría la puerta y que alguien entraba, era el abuelo que llegaba de manera imprevista.

—Hola a todos, así que tu eres Linked verdad, mis nietos me avisaron de tu llegada y dime sabes en que escuela vas a estudiar.

En ese instante todos pusieron caras de incomodad y no sabían cómo responder ante la situación que acontecía en estos momentos.

—Voy a estudiar en la escuela Star Woods.

Al oír esto el abuelo se sorprendió y soltó una carcajada.

—Jajajaja, así que vas a estudiar en la escuela en la que todos me tildan de traidor no es cierto.

—Vamos abuelo, hablando Lincoln — dile que tu no hiciste trampa, espera… ¡traidor! que no estudiabas en la escuela Royal Woods.

—Si papá —respondió Rita — no me dijiste que estudiabas en Royal Woods y por eso dijiste que nuestra familia debía de estudiar ahí y no en la otra porque no querías que fuéramos como ellos.

Asentando la cabeza y con un extraño silencio en el lugar, empezó a narrar los acontecimientos que todos desconocían sobre esa escuela y el porqué de la rivalidad de ambas escuelas y sobre todo con la familia Loud.

—Escuchen… en realidad cuando era joven estudie en la escuela Star Woods.

Al decir estas palabras, nadie podía creer en sus palabras, porque les oculto esto por mucho tiempo y además que es lo que hizo para ser llamado traidor.

—Si estudiaste en Star Woods —pregunto Lori — ¿Por qué nuestra familia tiene prohibido el acceso a esa escuela?.

—La verdad es porque yo hice ganar a Royal Woods en el partido final, al enterarse de esto, la escuela me prohibió el acceso y no solo a mí, sino a toda la familia Loud para siempre, por la vergüenza de aquel día que yo ocasione hacia la que en ese entonces era mi escuela.

Al enterarse de la increíble verdad todos escucharon empezaron a escuchar más de la historia del porque el odio hacia Royal Woods y sobre todo sobre la familia.

—Todo empezó un día como hoy en primavera, y todo lo hice por amor, un gran amor que le tuve a esa chica que era de ni más ni menos que de Royal Woods, en esos tiempos nuestras escuelas se tenían un gran respeto y eran admiradas por todos, fue en ese terrible día cuando…

CONTINUARA EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO


	3. Memorias de una Escuela Prohibida

—Todo empezó un día como hoy en primavera, y todo lo hice por amor, un gran amor que le tuve a esa chica que era de ni más ni menos que de Royal Woods, en esos tiempos nuestras escuelas se tenían un gran respeto y eran admiradas por todos, fue en ese terrible día cuando…

Capitulo 3: Memorias de una Escuela Prohibida.

De manera inmediata todos se reunieron alrededor del abuelo para poder saber el motivo de su expulsión de Star Woods y así empezó a contar parte de sus años maravillosos que vivió en su juventud.

Royal Woods Hace Cincuenta Años.

Hace cincuenta años Royal Woods era una ciudad pequeña que recién iba en ascenso para luego en convertirse en una de las ciudades más importantes de este lado del país. Por esas épocas el acceso a las escuelas era muy limitado pues solo había dos escuelas en este lugar y alcanzar un cupo en estas escuelas era toda una odisea y los que no lo conseguían se marchaban a otra ciudad a estudiar o simplemente ponerse a trabajar hasta el próximo semestre, este último era lo más común porque en aquellas épocas el trabajo en niños y jóvenes era muy común.

Por estos tiempos las dos escuelas Royal Woods cuyo lema era «Trabajo, Honor y Disciplina» y del otro lado estaba Star Woods, que tenían por lema «Lealtad, Obediencia y Justicia».

Ambas escuelas eran el orgullo de la ciudad, pues ambas traían logros importantes como el de Ciencias, Matemáticas y Literatura por el lado de Royal Woods y el de Deportes, Física y Biología por parte de Star Woods. Ambas escuelas se llevaban bien pero esa hostilidad se vio derrumbada el día en que Royal Woods saco su propio equipo para competir en el campeonato regional de Futbol Americano ya que el favorito de estos últimos dos años era ni más ni menos que el equipo de Star Woods. Ellos lo tomaron muy en serio y no querían que nadie les arrebate el lugar ni mucho menos un equipo novato como el de Royal Woods, pues eran muy competitivos.

Por aquellas épocas Star Woods despedía a su máxima estrella de campo Clark, cuyo apodo era «La Bala» pues era demasiado rápido en la ofensiva, el era muy popular y sobre todo querido, pues con sus tácticas como mariscal de campo hizo ganar los dos últimos años consecutivos el campeonato regional de futbol americano. Antes de dejar la escuela debido a que tenía que cursar la preparatoria le hicieron una fiesta en su honor, todo se llevo a cabo con alegría y también con mucha tristeza porque saben que no hallaran a otro como él.

Antes de retirarse; Clark menciono algunas palabras.

—Como sabrán tengo que despedirme de esta bella escuela en donde pase momentos maravillosos, se que están tristes por mi despedida pero es una etapa importante en mi vida por el cual todos pasamos — y así estuvo varios minutos dando su emotiva despedida, hasta que nombro a su sucesor como mariscal.

— Antes de irme permítanme presentarles a Albert — Ese momento de alegría y euforia se convirtió en un amargo silencio interrumpido después por una serie de gritos e insultos. —Sé que muchos ya lo conocen como el segundo mariscal de campo, espero que todos del equipo estén de acuerdo en que el sea mi sucesor, pues creo que no hay mejor sucesor que él y espero que le den todo su apoyo para poder obtener el tan ansiado tricampeonato con el que hemos estado soñando.

Al decir estas palabras todos estaban anonadados y se preguntaban porque escogieron a Albert, todos estaban de acuerdo que era un excelente jugador pero fuera de las canchas no era un modelo a seguir que digamos. Albert en aquellas épocas era el típico chico rebelde que solo seguía sus propias reglas, pero de todo ese perfil de chico malo se escondía muy dentro de él una persona buena y lleno de sentimiento el cual él no lo podía manifestar por temor a que digan que es una persona débil.

—Se que la gran mayoría está en desacuerdo de que yo sea el sucesor de Clark pero escúchenme, de lo que si estoy seguro es que con mis habilidades en el campo y con la ayuda de mis demás compañeros estoy seguro que podremos tener el ansiado tricampeonato que tanto estamos esperando.

Y así con estas palabras dio por terminado la era de Clark e inicio de inmediato la era de Albert, todo se volvió una euforia colectiva con una inmensa algarabía. Era tan grande que parecía que toda la escuela tenía vida.

Todo era alegría en Star Woods, pero Royal Woods la otra cara de la moneda era todo lo contrario pues al ser su primera competencia regional no tenían la suficiente experiencia es mas el equipo paso a la etapa regional de manera inmediata ya que en la ciudad solo existen dos equipos y es justamente que en una eliminación local logran pasar de manera inmediata dos equipos que clasifican a la etapa regional, pues en su debut Royal Woods recibió tremenda paliza por parte de Star Woods, llevándose este el primer lugar en las clasificatorias locales además que este encuentro fue el ultimo de Clark.

Por esas épocas también se encontraba una bella jovencita que estudiaba en Royal Woods, tenía una mirada seductora, cabellera que parecían hilos de oro, unos bellos ojos de color esmeralda, el cual en la escuela ella se llevaba bien con todos por eso la llamaban Luz, pues te llenaba de luz de esperanza cuando más lo necesitabas.

Al darse cuenta de la falta de confianza que tenía el equipo para poder enfrentarse a otros equipos en la etapa regional dijo lo siguiente.

—Amigos se que ustedes están pasando por un momento de angustia ya que esta es la primera vez que nuestra escuela se enfrenta a equipos fuertes en la etapa regional, pero de una cosa si estoy segura, que nosotros no nos daremos por vencido y nos enfrentaremos a quien sea que se nos ponga en el campo y no le daremos oportunidad solo porque somos novatos. Así que arriba esos ánimos y pónganse a entrenar pues así como dice el dicho «la practica hace al maestro».

Y con estas palabras de motivación sorprendentemente todo el equipo estuvo con la moral en alto y se pusieron entrenar de inmediato, pues el campeonato solo estaba a una semana de empezar y todo el equipo puso todo de su parte y entrenaron de manera forzada, pues no querían decepcionar a toda la escuela y sobre todo a Luz pues ella les había dado los ánimos y sobre todo las esperanzas de que al menos alguien mostraba interés en ellos.

Dos días antes de darse inicio a la más grande competencia deportiva ocurrió algo que cambiaria el rumbo de la historia. Era un viernes por la tarde, el cielo se encontraba cubierto por unas nubes negras y sobre el ambiente se podía sentir un aire frio que recorre por todo tu cuerpo, de repente por la acera se podía oír los pasos raudos de una bella jovencita el cual era perseguido por tres jóvenes grandes.

—Por favor… no quiero tener problemas —Hablaba Luz con lagrimas en los ojos y acorralada en una esquina a una cuadra de su escuela —ya déjenme en paz.

—Oh no te preocupes esto solo es una advertencia. Si continúas ayudando a tu equipo como aquellas veces, despídete de todo el equipo de tu escuela.

Por alguna razón hace unos días Royal Woods tuvo varios partidos de práctica, las cuales siempre empezaban perdiendo. Pero por alguna razón cuando llegaba Luz cambiaba la actitud de todo el equipo y volteaban el partido, esto se dio cuenta unos cuantos estudiantes infiltrados de Star Woods durante los partidos de entrenamiento del equipo contrario e hizo que actuaran de inmediato pues con una chica como ella, podrían estropear el sueño del tan esperado tricampeonato.

—Despedirme de que ¡oh!... esas insignias ustedes desgraciados de Star Woods harían lo que sea con tal de ganar; como los detesto.

Al doblar la esquina pasaban dos jóvenes el cual cada uno ya se dirigía a su destino.

— Así que necesitas a todo el equipo hoy mismo en la escuela para discutir sobre las alineaciones del equipo —Hablaba Jake el mejor amigo de Albert. —Pero Albert no crees que ya tenemos todo lo necesario como para ganar.

—Vamos Jake no discutas reúne a todos yo los esperare en la escuela de acuerdo, nos vemos.

Al continuar avanzando y antes de pasar por la escuela rival escucho unos llantos y unas malvadas risas lo acompañaban. Posteriormente se encontró con tres chicos de su escuela que se encontraban acosando a una chica.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! — Diciendo esta palabras agarro a uno de ellos y le propino unos buenos golpes que lo dejo tendido en el suelo. — Y ustedes dos quieren fiesta también.

Los jóvenes aterrorizados se llevaron a su amigo y se escaparon de manera inmediata. Y aun estando lejos Albert les seguía mirando y se preguntaba «Porque estos jóvenes de mi escuela atacaron a esta chica».

—Oye te encuentras bien, esos tres te hicieron daño. —Pero la chica se encontraba sentada con la cabeza agachada y no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. —Vamos por favor contéstame, a ver levanta esa cara.

Al hacer esto se topo con la cosa más hermosa que un chico de su edad podía ver. Era algo extraño, sentía una extraña sensación que nunca antes en su vida existió, después de mirarla por un momento sabía que era la chica de sus sueños.

—Gracias por defenderme de esos abusadores, no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras defendido.

—No te preocupes lo importante es que ya paso y estas a salvo, me llamo Albert y soy estudiante de Star Woods y tu eres…

—Me dicen Luz, pero en realidad me llamo Rose y soy de… —Como si de un instinto se tratase Luz le reprocho los actos sucedidos hace poco — Eres de Star Woods, así que eres como los que me atacaron, por favor aléjate de mí.

—Oye pero si yo no los conozco, además si fuera como ellos no te hubiera defendido o no.

—Tienes razón lo siento, es que aun sigo asustada por lo de hace un momento.

Después de esto Albert le tomo de su mano para levantarla del suelo y en un movimiento rápido ella se abalanzo sobre él y su cara se junto con el de ella y se miraron fijamente por un buen tiempo que parecía una eternidad, pero no para ellos dos, pues ambos sentían la misma extraña sensación. Sin embargo Albert al no querer perderla tomo coraje y le expreso sus más profundos pensamientos.

—Sabes Rose, al levantarme por las mañanas siempre me pregunto, porque vivimos en un infierno, porque que es que todos nacemos si la vida está hecha para morir, incluso sentía que mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Pero ahora es diferente tengo una buena razón para seguir con vida, ahora he encontrado a alguien y por eso estaré siempre agradecido y sabes a quien encontré.

—A quien.

—A ti.

—Gracias, sabes Albert es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero siento que te conozco te toda la vida.

Ya era de noche, las hojas de los árboles bailaban al compás del cálido aire que se sentía y que hacía que el cielo llore de felicidad y así bajo las incesantes lágrimas del cielo ambos sellaron su amor con su primer beso.

Ya era tarde y no había señales de Albert, sus amigos se estaban preocupando pero después de un rato hace su aparición pero se comportaba algo extraño no era el mismo Albert que cuando te saludaba te daba un leve golpe en la espalda o en el hombro, todo era extraño tanto era su sensación de extrañes que se atrevieron a hacerles pregunta sobre su estado, pero el asentaba con la cabeza como afirmando que el estaba bien.

Así continuaron hablando sobre sus planes del campeonato regional, ya era muy de noche y todos ya estaban exhaustos pero su mejor amigo Jake aun no comprendía la situación de su amigo así que se atrevió a preguntarle nuevamente su estaba bien, tanto la insistencia de sus amigos que Albert ya no lo podía ocultar y les comenzó a platicar sobre su situación actual.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca se convertía en algo que sus amigos no podían comprender, peor aún no podían creer que un chico duro como él se pudiera doblegar ante una chica.

—Así es amigos, se llama Rose y ambos estamos enamorados y creo que ella es la chica con la que viviré para siempre.

— ¡Estás seguro Albert! —Se expreso Jake con voz firme —No te ilusiones demasiado de una mujer, seguro que es alguien que quiere hacerte daño pero no solo a ti seguro sabe que eres el nuevo mariscal de campo de nuestra escuela y seguro la mandaron para interferir con nuestro objetivo, no queremos que te pase algo y más aun no confíes mucho en ella o acaso quieres acabar como Sansón.

Sansón un joven israelí que se enamoro perdidamente por una mujer filistea de nombre Dalila, el cual él le juro amor, pero ella solo quería saber el secreto de su fuerza. Después de tanta insistencia de Dalila, Sansón le cuenta su secreto diciéndole que todo su poder proviene de sus cabellos y después ella lo embriaga y se queda dormido.

Al enterarse de tal descubrimiento y por orden de los filisteos, Dalila comenzó a cortarle los cabellos; después los filisteos terminan capturándolo, le sacan los ojos y lo llevan a Gaza, donde, prisionero, trabaja moliendo grano para sus enemigos. No obstante, su pelo vuelve a crecer, restableciéndose el símbolo de su relación con Dios.

Un día, los jefes filisteos se reúnen en el templo para ofrecer un sacrificio a Dagón, por haber puesto en sus manos a su enemigo. Hacen llamar a Sansón para que los entretenga a ellos y a las tres mil personas que allí había. El israelita pide al joven que lo conducía que lo deje entre las columnas sobre las que descansa el edificio, para poder descansar. Sansón invoca a Dios diciendo:

— Te lo suplico, acuérdate de mí. Dame fuerzas sólo una vez más, y de un sólo golpe me vengaré de todos los filisteos". Haciendo fuerza sobre las columnas, añadió: "Muera yo con los filisteos".

El edificio se vino abajo, de tal forma que mató a más personas al morir de las que había matado durante toda su vida.

Al termino de todo el dialogo Albert se levanto de su silla y sin decir algo se retiro a su casa pero en el transcurso del camino aun le rondaban en su memoria las palabras de su amigo y entre sus pensamientos él se preguntaba «No puede ser ella no me puede hacer algo así».

Giro su cabeza varias veces y se agarro su pronunciada cabellera blanca y continúo avanzando bajo el incesante frio y la brillante luz de la luna hasta su casa.

Llego el día del campeonato regional que se lleva a cabo en «Ciudad Paradise» que se encuentra a hora y media de Royal Woods, pero antes de irse Albert fue a casa de Rose para despedirse, pero su sorpresa fue cuando la mama de Rose le dijo que se fue de viaje a Ciudad Paradise y volvería en un par de días.

En el rostro se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, se despidió cordialmente y emprendió el viaje, él quería llegar lo más rápido posible pues la persona que tanto ama se encuentra allá.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad, pues aun o sabia porque ella se fue a aquella ciudad sin decírselo. A lo mejor tiene familia por esos sitios o quizás se trate de un viaje de investigación, a decir verdad nunca me atreví a preguntarle de que escuela era, pero sea lo que fuera espero que vaya a darse una vuelta y entrar al Estadio «Pensacola» y espero ganar el campeonato y dedicárselo no solo a mi escuela sino también a ella.

Al llegar al Estadio Pensacola de Ciudad Paradise notaron que no había muchos equipos como en años anteriores pues varias escuelas optaron por no participar este año. En total solo participaron ocho equipos entre ellas los equipos de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

El primer equipo en enfrentarse fue el equipo ganador del año pasado Star Woods contra la escuela «Skull Key» de la ciudad de «Death Valley» el cual termino en una increíble victoria por parte de Star Woods.

—Ah... qué manera de jugar de esos chicos tramposos —dijo exhausto Jake — Que manera de esconder el balón debajo de su uniforme.

—Sí pero aun así no lograron ganarnos —Respondió Albert — Si todo los equipos tienen el mismo nivel de ese equipo, de seguro ganaremos y regresaremos a casa como héroes, mira ya está por comenzar el siguiente enfrentamiento.

En esta parte los equipos a enfrentarse son el equipo novato de Royal Woods de la ciudad del mismo nombre contra la escuela «Thunder Eagle» de la ciudad de «Brainer Town» que es uno de los favoritos para llegar a la final. El inicio no fue nada bueno pues Royal Woods perdía y los jugadores se resignaban a perder. Mientras tanto Albert y Jake se pusieron a observar el partido.

—Jajaja… pobres novatos de Royal Woods —decía Jake con tanta alegría —Aun así los respeto por atreverse a venir hasta aquí sin su amuleto.

— ¡Amuleto! —Respondía Albert en tono confuso —No entiendo a que te refieres.

—Veras… el día que nos reunimos me olvide mencionarte que el equipo novato es algo especial, pues ellos tienen a una chica como amuleto que al momento en que ella se acerca al campo, todo el equipo sufre un cambio radical y hace que jueguen de una manera espectacular y aunque lo creas o no ese equipo puede convertirse en nuestro rival numero uno.

Al terminar de explicarle todo sobre aquella chica, Jake se percata de algo.

—No puede ser… es ella Albert… la chica del cual te mencione, ahora su equipo rival está acabado, observa con atención como es que ellos se ponen a jugar ahora.

La manera en que jugaba el equipo de Royal Woods era de admiración, pues jugaban como si estuvieran en las grandes ligas, sin embargo Albert aun quería saber quién era esa chica y si lo que dice Jake es cierto entonces es un peligro para nuestro equipo. El término del encuentro era tal como menciono su amigo, Royal Woods aplasto al equipo rival y avanzo a la siguiente etapa. Era algo increíble pues al tratarse de un equipo novato estaban a pasos de alcanzar la gloria.

—Vámonos Jake, tenemos que prepararnos para mañana.

Antes de irse observo a su equipo rival, pero se encontró con algo increíble.

—Rose…

De manera inmediata corrió hacia ella para ir a abrazarla y contarle de lo sucedido con su equipo.

—Rose… no puede ser… si ella es Luz de Royal Woods, acaso es la misma Rose que él nos menciono… acaso ella es su novia.

Sin decirle nada Jake se fue a la habitación donde todo el equipo descansaba, mientras se alejaba el dejaba salir una malvada sonrisa.

—Oye Rose… por aquí soy yo Albert.

Ella volteo y se fijo en el con una expresión de asombro y se preguntaba qué es lo que él hace aquí. Al llegar Albert le da un largo beso en la mejilla y le cuenta todo lo sucedido además de aquella chica que supone un peligro para su equipo.

—Albert, esa chica del que tu amigo habla soy yo.

Esas palabras le dejaron impactados y aun no lo podía creer y así Rose le siguió contando todo lo que sucedía con el equipo de su escuela, lo que lo asombro mas fue cuando le dijo es que aquellos chicos que la acosaban el día en que ellos se conocieron, fueron enviados por un chico de nombre Jake. Esto hizo que él se llenara de rabia y vaya en busca de su amigo, si es que se le puede llamar así.

—No hagas algo tonto Albert, por favor quédate conmigo hasta que te tranquilices.

—Tienes razón, ahora entiendo porque sabe todo sobre ti, pero dime como es que haces eso con tus compañeros como es que con tu presencia todos cambian de ánimo.

—La verdad es que yo misma no tengo ni la más mínima idea, es por esa razón que todos en la escuela me llaman Luz.

Después de un breve tiempo se despidió de Rose y el se fue en donde se alojaban sus demás compañeros, antes de abrir la puerta se oyó una conversación entre sus compañeros.

— ¡Maldición!... —Hablaba molesto Jake —No puedo creer que Luz sea la novia de Albert, como se atrevió venir ella si mande a tres de nuestros estudiantes para que la intimidaran, pero no creí que aquella persona que la defendió fue nuestro amigo… pero esto no se va quedar así, Leith y Sight ya saben qué hacer.

De manera inmediata Albert se dio media vuelta y corrió tras su amada, pues corría grave peligro y más aun se sentía dolido pues no creía que su amigo jugaría de tal manera, ya se hacía de noche pero no la encontraba, así que se dedico preguntar en qué lugar se hospedaban los estudiantes de Royal Woods. Antes de llegar a su destino se encontró con ella y veía que se dirigía por donde se hospedaban ellos.

—Albert que haces acá y porque estas fatigado.

—Rose… regresa… con tus amigos… quieren hacerte… daño.

Tras estas palabras cae a la acera.

— ¡Dios mío! Por favor que alguien me ayude.

Como si el destino estuviese de su lado, apareció de la nada una persona para ayudarla.

—Oye chico estas bien, ¿qué le paso?

Y así le conto todo mientras se dirigían en donde se hospedaba la chica. Pasado un rato el joven se levanto de manera brusca.

—Tranquilo —Decía uno de los amigos de Rose —Te encuentras bien.

— ¡Ah!... si estoy bien, en donde me encuentro.

—Acá pasamos la noche los estudiantes de Royal Woods, me llamo Fred, encantado en conocerte Albert capitán del equipo de Star Woods.

—Veo que me conoces… donde esta Rose.

—Albert… qué bueno que despertaste, ahora dime porque quieres que me esconda.

Albert le empezó a contar de todos los planes que tramaba Jake a sus espaldas además de que él quería hacerle daño.

—Es por eso que debes quedarte Rose, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño.

—Lo sé pero sin mi mis compañero perderían los partidos siguientes y quedaríamos eliminados, es imposible pues les hice una promesa a todos de que el trofeo seria nuestro. Nuestra escuela lo intento por varios años pero nadie logro lo que ahora nosotros hemos logrado. En nuestra escuela nos tratan de héroes y no podemos decepcionarlos a todos.

En su mente se reflejaba las mismas palabras que él una vez se hizo «No decepcionar a tus compañeros». Pero sus amigos le hicieron todo lo contrario, traicionaron su confianza y peor aun quieren hacerle daño a la persona que más ama en la vida, ellos no podían arreglarlo como los hombres a los puños limpios, pues al enterarse esto el organizador ambos serian descalificados, fue ahí cuando opto por una arriesgada idea pues ya no creía en sus amigos.

—Escúchenme todos atentamente, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Al día siguiente se iniciaba el encuentro que lo definía todo, pues si ganaban pasarían inmediatamente a la final. Para este encuentro empezarían los equipos de la escuela de Royal Woods y el equipo de la escuela «Griden Fritzh» de la ciudad de «Storm Hills», en las tribunas se encontraban todo el equipo de Star Woods observando sobre todo Jake prestaba más atención, pues creía que el amuleto de Royal Woods ya no se encontraba. Se inicio el encuentro y la chica no aparecía esto hizo que se llenara de felicidad.

—Bien hecho muchachos, sin ella en nuestro camino de seguro ganaremos.

Pero lo que no sabía es que ellos se quedaron buscando hasta tarde sin tener éxito, así que para no tener problemas ellos decidieron no decirle nada. Conforme avanzaba el partido algo iba mal, pues el equipo no jugaba de la misma manera y eso que su amuleto no se encontraba. Al final gano el equipo de Royal Woods, haciendo historia pues nunca un equipo novato en su primer campeonato había llegado tan lejos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —Decía Jake todo sulfuroso —Ese equipo sin su amuleto o son nada, como es posible que puedan avanzar a la final, oigan donde esta Albert, se supone que debería estar mirando esto.

—Albert se fue en la mañana a entrenar, pues dijo que el partido de hoy es importante. —Dijo Leith. —Mira allá viene.

Al llegar Jake le conto todo lo que sucedió en el encuentro.

—Al parecer ese amuleto era solo tenerse confianza consigo mismo —Dijo Albert — Lastima que Rose no esté para presenciar la victoria de su equipo.

—Oye así no se llama tu novia —dijo Jake aparentando no saber nada sobre ella — Y que tiene que ver con Luz.

Fue ahí cuando Albert le conto con lujos y detalles sobre cómo se conocieron y todos los acontecimiento de ambos.

—Y por esa razón la llaman Luz, a propósito Jake no vistes a Rose por ahí, estuve buscándola pero no di con ella.

—La verdad no, pero solo me dijeron que se fue porque no soportaba la presión de estar con su equipo, bueno ya nos toca jugar así que a prepararse.

—Esto no está bien… ella se fue y ni siquiera se despidió de mi, tuvo que pasar algo.

Con la alegría de Jake dentro de sí, pues todo su plan se había llevado a cabo y no había nadie que le podía detener pues tenían casi el premio en el bolsillo, pero les tocaba enfrentarse a con la escuela de «Astral Soul» de la ciudad de «Spirit City», el cual no fue un equipo nada débil, pues ese era el equipo con el que el año pasado disputaron la final y sabían que no sería nada fácil. Tras un intenso partido y un ajustado marcador Star Woods se llevo la victoria y además sería la primera vez en que dos escuelas de una misma ciudad disputarían la final.

Después del partido, Albert se propuso regresar a traer a su amada pero a Jake no le parecía nada agradable, pues su regreso pondría en peligro su triunfo.

—No te permitimos que traigas a esa chica al partido, piénsalo Albert estamos a casi nada de ganar este campeonato y tu quieres echarlo todo a perder.

—Otra vez con lo mismo Jake, ya te dije que eso no tiene nada que ver con la suerte de ellos, porque crees que ganaron aun si su presencia.

La discusión duro varios minutos que casi se van a los golpes, fue ahí cuando Albert estallo en ira e hizo que se fuera sin rumbo hasta que se hizo de noche en donde se fue a dormir sin siquiera hablar sobre el encuentro importante que tienen el día de mañana.

Llego el día esperado por todos, el encuentro final donde el equipo ganador se lleva la gloria y el perdedor pues a intentarlo para el otro año. Este era el tan ansiado día donde Jake quería brillar, pues sabía que sin ese amuleto en su camino nadie se interpondría en su más anhelado sueño, llevar el oro a casa y ser recibido como héroe. Pero toda esa alegría solo le duro un instante, pues a pocos minutos de empezar la final Albert se había ido otra vez sin siquiera avisar. Esto hizo que su corazón se llene ira y se negaba a perder el titulo por su inasistencia.

—Jake tenemos que jugar sin Albert, por mientras podemos a poner a un suplente solo hasta que el llegue, además no creo que sea gran cosa el equipo rival. No tiene a su amuleto y sobre la victoria de ayer, solo pudo ser simple suerte.

—Sabes que… tienes razón. Nosotros estamos a un paso de la gloria, saben que… al diablo Albert y vamos por ese trofeo.

Y así inicio el tan esperado enfrentamiento de el dos veces Campeón Regional de Futbol Americano Star Woods y el equipo novato revelación del año Royal Woods. El encuentro no fue nada sencillo, pues aun sin la ayuda de Albert, el equipo de Star Woods estaba literalmente aplastando a Royal Woods, que cada vez se alejaba más del tan ansiado premio además que por un juego sucio por parte de Jake se lesiono un jugador de Royal Woods.

Termina el medio tiempo y no había señales de Albert, pero eso ya no importaba pues estaban ganando y estaban a escasos pasos de ser tricampeones.

—Lo logramos amigos —Hablaba Jake con tanta emoción —Aun sin la tonta ayuda de Albert y con mi avanzado liderazgo estamos a solo medio tiempo de ser nuevamente campeones y si esto fuera poco hasta lesione «accidentalmente» a su Mariscal de campo. Qué más puede estar a mi favor.

Fue ahí cuando salió un joven del lado de Royal Woods, este joven jamás estuvo presente en los demás encuentros. Era alto y su cabeza estaba cubierta en todo momento por el gorro de su equipo además de ser de perfil bajo y salió a reemplazar a su compañero, pero antes de iniciar la segunda mitad se acerco a cada uno de sus compañeros y le susurro a todos en el oído.

Es el inicio de la parte final del encuentro, en este segundo tiempo Royal Woods sorprende a todos con su increíble destreza del movimiento del balón y además del buen trabajo en equipo, todo esto gracias a la dirección del nuevo Mariscal de campo. Fue ahí cuando Jake y todo su equipo empezó a desesperarse ya que estabas a escasos puntos de empatarlos y más aun Jake se preguntaba «Como es que estén a punto de alcanzarnos, no está su amuleto solo esta ese chico nuevo que se limita a dirigirlos».

El encuentro estaba a pocos minutos de terminar y Jake estaba tan desesperado que decidió atacar al chico nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por su obsesión de querer atacarlo no presto atención a sus jugadas, esto hizo que Royal Woods anotara en el último segundo, dando por terminado el encuentro y dando a relucir al nuevo campeón Royal Woods, el equipo que contra viento y marea salió victorioso en todos sus encuentros además de ser el primer equipo novato en ganar en su primera participación regional.

—No puede ser… falle, Star Woods….perdí — Decía Jake entre lagrimas —No… me niego a perder y todo por culpa de ese chico que entro… voy a acabar contigo…

Diciendo estas palabras y con el corazón lleno de odio corrió hacia el chico y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero esto era el principio pues por el fuerte golpe se le cayó el gorro además de un pañuelo que sostenía sus cabellos, Este acto trajo consigo una gran revelación que dejo a todos perplejos.

— ¿Albert? así que tú eras el que dirigía todo, dime porque nos traicionaste.

— ¡Porque! —Decía con toda ira — Yo no pensaba que tu harías cualquier cosa con tal de ganar, intimidar Rose para que dejara de animar a su equipo, además de intentar hacerle daño.

— ¿Pero de que estás hablando Albert?, todo es una mentira inventada por esa tal Rose.

—No es una mentira —Entra Rose para encararlo —Sabes muy bien que aquellos chicos que mandaste la semana pasada eran por parte tuya, y amenazaste con desaparecer a todo nuestro equipo.

—Eso es una maldita mentira, yo no haría tal cosa.

—Ah no Jake, te acuerdas que es lo que les dijiste a Leith y a Sight el día anterior a la semifinal, querías que ambos le hicieran daño no es verdad, lo sé porque los escuche a través de la puerta.

Y estando acorralado por todas las pruebas que tenían en su contra, Jake se atrevió a confesar.

—Está bien si lo hice, quería que nuestra escuela estuviera en la cima en el ámbito deportivo, pero luego apareció ella y lo cambio todo, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer aun así si alguien tuviera que salir lastimado, pues no me importa, pero ahora tú estás en graves problemas Albert ya sabes cómo es de estricta nuestra escuela así que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no la pases bien, nos vemos en la escuela jajajaja…

Y con una siniestra carcajada se marcho él y su equipo, Albert estaba preocupado pues le preocupada que su ahora enemigo tome venganza por lo ocurrido, pero dentro de él sabía que todo lo hizo por proteger a su amada.

Tuvo que olvidarse de sus preocupaciones por un instante pues sus compañeros momentáneos de Royal Woods le abrazaron y alzaron arriba de sus hombros, pues gracias a él su escuela se corono como campeón regional y les dijeron que siempre estarían agradecidos con él.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Royal Woods se corono como campeón, aquella noticia era un acontecimiento increíble que aun la gente no lo podía creer. Aquella escuela ganadora hizo una gran celebración con Albert como el héroe del enfrentamiento, pues todos creyeron que sin su ayuda no podrían haber conseguido tal hazaña, tanta era la alegría de todos que hasta se olvidaron que era de la escuela rival. Todo fue gran celebración, celebración que duro poco ya que en pleno acto aparecieron los subcampeones de este año junto a su director, afirmando que ese trofeo le pertenece, pues el jugador que hizo tal hazaña es de su institución.

—Así que aquellas especulaciones eran ciertas —Decía el director de la escuela Prince Woods con voz firme —Como te atreviste a traicionar no solo a tus compañeros sino a toda nuestra institución, sobre todo rompiste el lema más importante de nuestra institución… la lealtad.

—Puedo explicar todo Director, ellos eran los que cometían barbaridades con tal de beneficiarse, Jake era el que….

—No tiene caso Albert… Jake ya me explico todo, me dijo que desde un principio querías abandonar a tus compañeros y todo por el cariño de una estudiante de nuestra escuela rival y no solo Jake, sino todos tus compañeros me lo confirmaron.

— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! —Exclamaba Albert con voz potente —Al igual que esta escuela, si quieren llévense su tonta copa, pero aun así ya se definió el campeón y para ustedes solo sería una copa vacía.

—Ah no nos llevaremos esta copa —Afirmaba el Director —Eso sería darle el gusto a ustedes.

Fue en aquel momento donde escuche lo inimaginable, cada palabra que emitía su boca se sentía como si estrujaran mis sentimientos y no podía asimilarlo pues se llevaron una parte importante de mí.

— «Escúchame con atención Albert, de acuerdo a tu inapropiado comportamiento, quedas expulsado de nuestra institución por los actos cometidos durante el campeonato que son indisciplina y lo mas resaltante por traicionar a toda la institución y hacernos quedar en ridículo a nivel nacional, algo que se te será recordado por siempre y no solo tu serás expulsado sino que desde ahora queda totalmente prohibido el acceso a todos tus descendientes de manera indeterminada y así será cumplida por siempre y para siempre además que desde ahora quedan rotas las relaciones de ambas instituciones».

—Y es por esa razón que desde aquel momento toda nuestra familia queda expulsada de aquella institución que tanto ame —Terminaba de narrar Albert con lágrimas en los ojos — Y todo por rescatar a aquella chica el cual hasta ahora no me imagino cómo sería mi vida sin ella. Termine mis estudios en Royal Woods donde fui muy querido y con el tiempo se olvidaron de aquel incidente, me llegue a casar con Rose y tuvimos a nuestra pequeña Rita con el cual regrese de donde fue expulsado, pero era inútil pues aun recuerdan aquel incidente y aun seguía con aquel castigo.

Toda la casa se encontraba en total silencio, algunos se encontraban con sentimientos perdidos en su corazón, otros dejaban salir unas cuantas lágrimas pues la historia que conto su abuelo era tan profunda y llena de sentimientos que era raro encontrar o de ver su otro lado que se mantenía oculta por tantos años y que después de mucho tiempo se atrevió a contarlo.

—Rayos abuelo —Decía Lynn mientras se secaba las lagrimas —Nunca pensé que fuiste campeón del deporte que más me gusta.

—Tienes razón, hasta yo mismo no lo creí aquel día, pero lo más maravilloso es que aquel espíritu deportivo del que disfrute en mi juventud no se fue, pues aun sigue vivo pero dentro de ti.

Ya era tarde muy tarde y ya había pasado la hora de dormir, todos aun se sentían conmovidos por la historia del abuelo y todos se estaban preparando para irse a descansar, fue ahí cuando Albert le dijo estas palabras a Linked que lo dejaron anonadados y sobre todo lo hizo reflexionar.

— Linked, quizás te sea indiferente lo que te voy a decir… pero escoge muy bien en donde quieres estudiar, eso no quiere decir que Star Woods sea la gran cosa, pero durante mi permanencia en ambas escuelas comprobé que en la escuela donde me inicie todo era competitividad, no había mucho trabajo en equipo, esto hacia que en esta escuela sea muy difícil hacer amigos por la competitividad, en cambio durante mi corta estancia en Royal Woods, yo aprendí muchas cosas entre ellos el trabajo en equipo, en esa escuela no te sentías solo, más bien era como tu segundo hogar y ahí hice varios amigos con el cual hasta ahora me sigo llevando bien con ellos.

Lo que te trato de decir es que la familia y los amigos son lo primero, sin ellos la vida jamás tendría sentido si no es con ellos los que te rodean.

Diciendo estas palabras el abuelo se despidió de todos y se marcho. Acostado en su cama y durante un buen tiempo las palabras del abuelo le rondaban por la cabeza hasta que se quedo dormido.

Amanecía y los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban la casa de la familia Loud, fue ahí cuando Linked se levanto temprano y se fue a inscribirse en su nueva escuela. Llego a las instalaciones de Star Woods donde se puso a conversar con la secretaria por un buen tiempo. La hora de almorzar ya se acercaba y no había rastros de Linked.

—Por lo visto Linked se decidió estudiar en Star Woods — Decía Lori —Se nota que se dejo manipular por la secretaria esa que lo único que hace es literalmente lavarte el cerebro para que optes por estudiar en su escuela.

—Tienes razón —respondía Lynn —me hubiera gustado que todos vayamos todos juntos en una misma escuela.

Mientras todos discutían sobre lo genial que hubiera sido que Linked asistiera a su escuela y más aun estaban a punto de dar el primer bocado a sus almuerzos, es donde la puerta se abre y entra Linked.

—Porque te demoraste tanto en regresar —Hablaba la mamá —siéntate que en un momento te serviré tu comida.

El se acomodo sobre un asiento y comenzó a almorzar con los demás. Después de terminar el le conto sobre todo lo que hizo además de manifestarle sobre lo feliz que está en su nueva escuela.

—Ya Linked no es tanto como para que nos lo restriegues en la cara —Le regañaba Luna — No es como si Star Woods fuera la gran cosa.

—Pero quien les dijo que estudiaría en Star Woods, yo opte por la mejor escuela de esta ciudad, decidí estudiaren Royal Woods.

Todos estaban confundidos pues ayer el manifestaba con toda seguridad que estudiaría en Star Woods y parecía que nadie le iba a cambiar de opinión, es mas después de escuchar la historia del abuelo el aun se mantenía firme con su decisión, porque abra optado estudiar en Royal Woods.

—Pero tu dijiste que…

—Lo sé Luan, pero antes de irse el abuelo, el me dijo algo muy importante el me dijo que la familia y los amigo son lo más importante y sin ellos la vida no tendría sentido, así que como me quedare a vivir con ustedes, lo más que pude hacer como agradecimiento es estudiar en su escuela.

Al decir esto todos se sintieron conmovidos y fueron a darle la bienvenida a su nueva escuela con un fuerte abrazo entre todos. Esto hizo que se conmoviera tanto, pues hace mucho tiempo el no recibía un bonito afecto como este y así mismo él se preguntaba.

— ¿Acaso el abuelo tiene razón? era la familia lo más importante y si es así porque la mía no pudo ser así, habiendo varias personas en el mundo porque yo tengo que sufrir este terrible destino. Porque no volviste ser como antes… hermana….

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Prince Wood, se llevaba a cabo la final del concurso «La Noche de las Mil Voces» donde se disputaba el titulo de ganador entre las bandas de «Rage» y la banda que ascendió de manera increíble dirigidos por una hermosa chica de un extraordinario talento llamados «Darksider».

—Y el ganador es… —Anunciaba el organizador —Darksider con una extraordinaria presentación y además será quien nos represente este año en el concurso mundial llevado a cabo en la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Era una euforia total, todos coreaban el nombre de la banda ganadora fue ahí cuando la líder dirigió unas palabras hacia sus fans.

—Gracias a todos por hacernos los ganadores en esta edición, la verdad no tengo palabras para expresar esta alegría en estos momentos, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que iremos a Royal Woods y les aseguro que nos llevaremos la victoria.

Todo era una algarabía total pues las celebraciones en Prince Woods suelen durar días, mientras estaba a punto de bajar del escenario ella miro hacia el horizonte y con sus pensamientos dijo estas palabras.

—Se que te estás preparando en algún lugar, espero que estés preparado Linked….

CONTINUARA EN EL SIGUIENTE TOMO DEL MANGA…


	4. Revelaciones

— ¿Acaso el abuelo tiene razón? Era la familia lo más importante y si es así porque la mía no pudo ser así, habiendo varias personas en el mundo porque me toco a mí seguir con este terrible destino. Porque no volviste ser como antes… hermana….

Capitulo 4: Revelaciones.

Iniciaba el primer día de escuela, y en la casa Loud algunos estaban contentos pues se reencontrarían con sus amigos y otros molestos pues no soportaban levantarse tan temprano.

Inmediatamente todos bajaron a tomar su desayuno pues Vanzilla les esperaba para llevarlo a su centro de estudios. En el transcurso del viaje, todos voltearon hacia Linked, como era la primera vez que asistirá a su nueva escuela todos se impacientaban por hacerles preguntas.

—Como era tu antigua escuela —Pregunto Lola —La nuestra es más bonita cierto.

—Seguramente en tu otra escuela se comunicaban con los espíritus —Preguntaba Lucy —Como es que llegaste aquí.

Y así todas las hermanas le hacían sus preguntas, tanto que Linked se sentía incomodo y aun se preguntaba cómo es que sobrevivió en la casa donde se hospeda con varios hermanos, bueno en los últimos dos días solo se limitaba a estar con Lincoln, pues este le enseñaba toda la ciudad, además que en la casa solo se reunían a la hora de del desayuno, almuerzo y merienda, en la casa solo se dedicaba a leer además de ayudar en los deberes de la casa si bien le decían que no lo hiciera, pero por respeto y por insistir el siempre ayudaba.

—Chicas basta por favor —Decía Lincoln con voz firme —Acaso no ven que lo están poniendo nervioso, está bien que todos queramos saber sobre su vida en su antigua escuela, pero no es como para que lo traten de esa manera.

Todos se sentían avergonzadas con tal hecho que no tardaron en pedir disculpas.

—Lo siento y lo sentimos Linked —Respondía Lori —Pero aun no nos dices nada acerca de tu familia, solo nos dijiste que eras de Prince Woods.

—Es cierto chico —Comentaba Luna —Ya te dijimos todo sobre nuestra familia es mas el abuelo nos conto su historia, pero aun no sabemos acerca de tus orígenes, solo sabemos que tienes una hermana.

Al oír esto se le empezó a erizar la piel y sentir nervios, era normal en el, pues nadie aun en su otra escuela le hacían tales pregunta. Pero tenían razón era hora de contar todo acerca de él y sobre todo acerca de su familia.

—Verán chicos —En ese instante se encontraba con la mirada perdida— Soy de Prince Woods, si no hubiera sido yo el que tiene que continuar con este terrible destino, ellos aun seguirían vivos…

En ese instante todos se quedaron sorprendidos por tales comentario que a la vez se sentía un aire frio alrededor de ellos, todo esto se interrumpió porque habían llegado.

—Es bueno tener a Vanzilla para una familia numerosa como la nuestra —Interrumpía Rita — Apresúrense o llegaran tarde.

Nadie esperaba aquellas palabras de la propia boca de Linked pero porque dijo algo así, acaso ocultaba algo tan aterrador como para ponerse así. Ya se hacía tarde así que todos bajaron para irse a sus respectivas aulas, pero aun así el seguía con la miraba perdida.

—Oye, estas bien — Preguntaba Rita — Todos ya se fueron a sus aulas y solo faltas tú.

—Ah… si disculpa, lo que pasa es que todavía no puedo creer que este en esta bella escuela, nos vemos luego señora Loud adiós.

Con todos en sus respectivas aulas, en el salón de Luna la profesora tuvo que hacer un comunicado diciéndoles a todos sobre el inicio del año escolar y la integración de nuevos alumnos los cuales pasaron al frente para hacer su respectiva presentación.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Owen Frost y vengo de Cooldstone.

—Yo me llamo Spark Hellstone y soy de Vulcanios Hills.

—Solo ustedes dos —Preguntaba la profesora —En mi registro se muestra a un tercer estudiante nuevo, creo que es un error de impresión. Bueno chicos estos son sus nuevos compañeros y espero que se lleven bien.

Al pasar ambos tenían sus miradas fijas sobre Luna, pero ella no lo hacía caso, pero ella sentía algo familiar en ellos dos. Antes de iniciar con las clases se oyeron los pasos de alguien y de inmediato se manifestó.

—Siento el retraso, aun puedo pasar.

En ese instante Luna se sorprende pues era ni más ni menos que Linked.

—Me puedes decir quién eres tú —Decía la profesora — Y por qué vienes tarde.

—Sí, yo me llamo Linked Jaeger, soy estudiante nuevo y vengo de Prince Woods.

Todos se quedaros confundidos, pues como alguien de tan lejos viene a estudiar acá, pero sobre todo es la segunda vez que ven a un chico con el cabello de color blanco, todos se preguntaban si era familiar de su compañera Luna, pues su hermano es el único chico con ese color de cabello.

—Oye jovencito… Linked… —Preguntaba la profesora — Por casualidad tú no eres pariente de nuestra estudiante Luna Loud.

— ¡No lo es! —Respondió Luna enérgicamente— Y ya dejen de hacerle preguntas solo porque su cabello es blanco como el de mi hermano.

Luego de las presentaciones él se fue a su asiento y continuaron con las clases, pero Luna aun podía creer que Linked estuviera en la misma clase que ella y le susurro.

—Creí que estarías en clases con Leni, que es lo que haces acá.

—Tan viejo soy —Respondía sarcásticamente —Es porque tengo cabello blanco cierto… pues si no lo sabías tengo la misma edad que tu, así que me corresponde estar acá.

—Está bien chico, no te pongas así además porque dijiste esas palabras cuando nos dirigíamos hacia aca, todo lo discutiremos en la hora del receso.

Ya era la hora del receso, pero Linked aun no aparecía lo cual hizo que Luna valla en su búsqueda. Se decidió preguntar a sus hermanos para saber si ellos lo habían visto por algún lado, pero todo era en vano, no fue hasta que apareció Lincoln y le dijo que lo había visto por los pasillos con dos extraños chicos. Tras varios minutos ella dio con su paradero y se percato de que aquellos extraños son los dos chicos nuevos de su aula, esto le pareció sospechoso, pues siendo de diferentes lugares como puede ser que se conozcan o a lo mejor se hicieron amigos de manera rápida, ella dio media vuelta y regreso a su aula de clases.

Después de un largo día en la escuela al fin en casa, pero aun todos sentían curiosidad por aquellas palabras dichas por Linked el cual no tardaron en hacerles una serie de preguntas.

—Dime Linked porque aquellas palabras tan extrañas en Vanzilla —Decía Lincoln —Además a que te refieres con «ellos aun seguirían vivos».

Todos le prestaban atención, el nerviosismo en el cada vez más se podía notar, los latidos rápidos de su corazón se podían escuchar, el rápido movimiento de los ojos aun lo delataban el ya no lo soportaba mas, no podía guardar tal secretos, quizás ellos ya lo habían descubierto, pero aun así el se atrevió a decirles toda la verdad.

—Está bien… la razón por lo que dije eso es… —Por fin se sabría el secreto que guarda Linked, todos estaban esperando esto— Porque vi una película y quería poner algo de misterio a mi personalidad jajaja…

De un momento a otro nuevamente Lucy observo una misteriosa aura que flotaba alrededor de él, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que ahora es blanca y no negra, no solo ve un aura sino ahora también se manifiesta sobre sus hermanas Luna y Leni, también sobre su hermano Lincoln, pero a diferencia de Linked sus auras son menos visibles. Ella se preguntaba si es que acaso ella lo está imaginando, pero no puede ser pues ya son dos veces que presencia este acto. Ella sabía que él no decía la verdad y averiguaría todo sobre él hasta dar con su verdadero origen.

—Así que Linked —Decía Lucy — Eres de Prince Woods cierto, un lugar lleno de misterio y con una historia fascinante, pues según en los libros lleno de misticismo con los que me deleito leyendo, cuentan que Prince Woods vivió una época oscura en donde demonios gobernaban sobre ese lugar además de que estuvieron a punto de llevar a todo el mundo al borde del caos, todo eso se oye excitante no es así Linked, pero no fue sino por un joven valiente armado por su látigo en forma de rosario que logro a sellar a todos esos demonios con la ayuda de….

— ¡Ya basta Lucy! —Respondía Lincoln—No sabemos los motivos de tus comentario además que tiene que ver con Linked.

—Suspiro….

—De hecho tienes razón —Hablaba Linked — Pero esos no son más que rumores contados en nuestra ciudad, aun que la verdad no se sabe si es verdad.

Ya era la hora de dormir y todos se preparaban para ir a dormir, fue en ese instante donde Linked se fue a buscar a Luna para decirle lo ocurrido hoy en la escuela. El salió de su habitación y se fue a la habitación de Luna, al instante salió Luan y él le dijo si podría llamarla por un momento, pues tenía algo que contarle, ella puso una cara picara y sonrió, luego se fue a llamar a su hermana. Ambos se fueron a la sala a hablar en privado, cosa poco probable ya que alguien se atrevió a despertar a sus hermanos, era Lola, conocida por ser la chismosa de la casa, en ese instante se reunieron todos es su habitación y en un solo sentido decidieron observar que es lo que pasara con los dos.

—Ya es tarde «bostezo» para que me llamaste.

—Veras Luna, no he sido del todo sincero contigo, la razón por el que no fui a verte en la cafetería a la hora del receso es porque…

Ahí es cuando él le conto todo, hace un año la banda de rock Wing of Freedom llegaron a Royal Woods como parte de su gira a nivel nacional, fue en ese concierto donde Luna los conoció por primera vez frente a frente, tal fue su emoción que el líder de la banda lo llamo para que suba al escenario, ese día fue algo maravilloso pues después de tal concierto el líder Link le regalo su collar con una pequeña cruz con unas palabras que ella no lograba comprender, decía «Anima Mea», después de ese concierto y pasado cierto tiempo no se supo nada de ellos.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que… yo soy Link y los chicos con los que me reuní son mis compañeros de banda que para tal casualidad también son estudiantes de nuestra escuela.

En ese instante nadie lo podía creer, era algo que ni ella misma podía creer, después de todos estos días no sabía que en su propia casa ella estaba viviendo con uno de sus grandes ídolos, a la par con «Mick Swagger» o« Smooch». De inmediato subió a su habitación a buscar el magnífico recuerdo que recibió de él, pero al subir las escaleras se dio con la sorpresa de que sus demás hermanos los estaban espiando.

—Ustedes que hacen aca —Susurraba Luna— Acaso no saben que mamá y papá se pueden despertar.

—Que pasa Luna —Respondía Lana —Ya besaste a tu novio.

— ¡Que no es mi novio!, saben que mejor váyanse, voy a buscar el regalo que me dio Linked.

—Así que Linked resulto ser Link o Link resulto ser Linked —Decía confundida Leni— Ya me está doliendo la cabeza por tal confusión.

Todos los hermanos soltaron una leve carcajada y se fueron a sus habitaciones pero Luna aun se quedo conversando con Linked por un momento. Ella estaba a punto de escuchar algo con el que soñaba todas las noches.

—Sabes Luna me da gusto que aun conserves ese collar que significa mucho para mí, pero lo que te quiero decir es… como sabrás este año en Royal Woods se llevara a cabo el concurso mundial de rock, donde los ganadores de cada país competirán para saber quién es el campeón indiscutible en Rock, en mi ciudad seguro ya se decidió quien es el ganador por el concurso «La Noche de las Mil Voces», como ahora vivo en esta ciudad quería preguntarte si serias parte de nuestra banda, pero ahora para representar a nuestro país en el evento mundial que se llevara a cabo dentro de unos meses.

Esas palabras que tanto estaba esperando, no creía que llegaría algún día, más aun cantar junto con uno de sus ídolos y sobre todo para representar a su a todo un país, acaso estaré soñando despierta se preguntaba ella se lo que fuese ella estaba a punto de cumplir sus sueños.

— ¡Claro que acepto! «Snif» estoy muy feliz de que me lo dijeras y te juro que daré lo mejor de mí.

—Gracias, se que con tu ayuda lograremos ganar, mañana iremos a presentarte con mis compañeros aunque ya los conoces.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Linked revelara su verdadera identidad, además que Luna, él y su banda se estaban preparando para el evento más importante de sus vidas. Luna y Linked ensayaban todos los días incluso por las noches en la habitación de Luna, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y siendo cubiertos por sus hermanos de vez en cuando, esto hizo que ambos sintieran un sentimiento profundo entre ambos, tanto así que Linked se atrevió a decirle sus más profundos sentimientos.

—Sabes Luna, ha pasado varias semanas desde que nos conocimos y la verdad… yo quería decirte que… hemos mejorado bastante y estamos solo a cinco días del evento.

—Tienes razón, toda la ciudad se está preparando para que albergue a la gran cantidad de gente que vendrán de varias partes del mundo. Estoy tan emocionada y todo esto gracias a ti.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras de agradecimiento, ella se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios como parte de su gratitud.

—Te parecerá difícil de creer Linked, pero sé que ambos sentimos lo mismo, una chica sabe más de estas cosas.

Y así en la oscuridad de la noche y con la luna tratando de ocultarse ambos se dieron su primer beso.

Solo faltaban dos días para que se dé por iniciado el más grande evento de rock en todo el mundo, ya todos habían regresado de la escuela cuando se oye el timbre de la puerta. En eso Lucy sintió una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo además de sentir miedo, pero lo ignora y decide abrir la puerta, era una chica dulce y alegre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que para su asombro también presentaba un aura blanca y pura.

—Porque te demoras tanto Lucy —Decía Leni — Hola a quien estas buscando.

— ¡Hola! —Le respondió—Me dijeron que aca vivía un joven recién llegado con el cabello blanco.

—Te refieres a Linked —Dijo Leni — El salió por un momento con Luna así que no tardan en llegar y quien eres tú.

—Yo soy….

CONTINUARA CUANDO EL LUAGGIE SEA CANON: V

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO.

Notas del autor:

Espero que me disculpen si en algún momento encuentran alguna falla ortográfica o que me coma alguna letra, además que cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva u observación es permitida eso me ayuda a mejorar mas la historia.

Si se preguntan porque lo hago larga con los misterios es porque quiero que se queden con la curiosidad de «que pasara en el siguiente capítulo». Nuevamente Gracias.


	5. Almas Reencarnadas

Solo faltaban dos días para que se dé por iniciado el más grande evento de rock en todo el mundo, ya todos habían regresado de la escuela cuando se oye el timbre de la puerta. En eso Lucy sintió una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo además de sentir miedo, pero lo ignora y decide abrir la puerta, era una chica dulce y alegre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que para su asombro también presentaba un aura blanca y pura.

—Porque te demoras tanto Lucy —Decía Leni — Hola a quien estas buscando.

— ¡Hola! —Le respondió—Me dijeron que aca vivía un joven recién llegado con el cabello blanco.

—Te refieres a Linked —Dijo Leni — El salió por un momento con Luna así que no tardan en llegar y quien eres tú.

—Yo soy….

Capitulo 5: Almas Reencarnadas.

Despidiéndose de sus compañeros de la banda Linked y Luna deciden de regresar a casa después de los últimos ensayos, pues se acercaba el gran momento que Luna espero por tanto tiempo y al fin sus sueños se harían realidad. En el trascurso del recorrido Linked se sentía intranquilo, sentía extraña presencia. Conforme seguían avanzando esa extraña presencia se hacía más y más fuerte. A pocas cuadras de la casa ambos ven llegar a Lucy y entonces ella le empieza a decir todo lo acontecido.

—Lucy… ¿Qué haces aquí chica?, acaso no le dije a papá y mamá que saldría con Linked para ensayar.

—La verdad vine porque hay una chica que dice conocer a Linked, tiene cabello negro y asegura ser su hermana.

—Mi hermana…. —Responde asombrado — Eso no puede ser posible, tenemos que ir inmediatamente.

—Tu hermana… —Dijo Luna —No nos dijiste que tu hermana al igual que tu poseen cabello blanco.

—Sí… pero estás segura que ella es mi hermana Lucy.

—Ella misma lo asegura, sé que te parecerá raro pero al igual que a ti ella posee un aura blanca y no solo ustedes dos sino mis otros hermanos.

Asombrado de las palabras de Lucy acerca de ver el aura de las personas, ellos inmediatamente se dirigieron de inmediato a su casa. Al llegar a casa tanto Lucy como Linked sintieron en si una extraña sensación y todo llegaba de aquella chica.

— ¡Hermano!… que alegría volver a verte.

—Quien eres tú —Respondió Linked seriamente —Tú no puedes ser mi hermana, ella tiene el cabello blanco como el mío.

Ella lo miro, soltó una leve sonrisa y se saco la peluca sobre su cabeza revelando así sus cabellos blancos. Todos se sorprendieron pues ambos se parecían.

—No puede ser —Dijo Lynn — El parecido de ambos es increíble.

—Así es… somos hermanos gemelos, pero que modales los míos todavía no me presento. Mi nombre es Lea Jaeger y soy de Prince Woods.

— ¡Gemelos! Igual que nosotras —Dijeron Lana y Lola.

Mientras que Lea conversaba con la familia Loud, Linked aun no sabía el motivo de su visita, de seguro que ella ya no es como antes, de seguro ya se olvido del incidente que ocurrió hace dos años. Pero lo que también le llama la atención es sobre lo que le dijo Lucy, sobre de que ella vio el aura de ella y sus hermanos, inmediatamente fue a llamarla y se fueron a la cocina a conversar.

—Lucy, puedes decirme que es lo que ves en mi hermana.

—La verdad es que en ella veo una persona pacifica, que desborda alegría además de tener un aura blanca, pero dentro posee un corazón oscuro, lleno de odio tanto así que me provoca miedo.

Al decir esto Linked saco de su bolsillo un libro con un lenguaje extraño el cual él no podía comprender, lo llevo esos libros a varias personas para poder descubrir su contenido, pero ninguno de ellos pudo descifrarlo, seguro ella podría ayudarla.

—Dime Lucy, entiendes estas letras.

—Seguro, en la portada del libro dice «El Lienzo Perdido».

Así Lucy comenzó a descifrar parte del libro donde habla sobre los demonios que habitaban en la tierra, además que en ellas existen tres poderosos demonios al que denominan como jueces que gobernaban el mundo, pero sobre todo habla de un ser muy poderoso llamado «Zhephyros», también dice que la última vez que se manifestó fue hace 60 años durante la «Luna Roja» y fue derrotado por un joven valiente de cabellos blancos armado por su látigo en forma de rosario que logro a sellar a todos esos demonios con la ayuda de una joven chica que ofreció su inmortalidad para salvar al mundo del inevitable fin, espera… le falta una página a este libro .

Al leer todo esto Lucy no podía creerlo, todo lo que leyó acera de vampiros y demonios era verdad pero si era verdad porque Linked le dio este libro, será posible que aquellas auras que vio ella son una señal del que el mal nuevamente emergió en este mundo, además se preguntaba porque era la única que podía presenciarlo y porque él me hablo de todo eso, a no ser que.

—Quien eres tú… no… acaso tú.

—Así es, yo desciendo de aquel joven valiente que destruyo el mal y mi hermana es…

— ¡Ahhhh!... —Se escuchaban unos gritos —Que es lo que quieres de mi.

Al oír los fuertes gritos ambos se fueron a la sala y lo que encontró fue a Lea tratando de quitar el collar que tenia Luna puesto.

—Entrégame ese collar Luna, y quizás le perdone la vida a tu familia.

—No lo entregues Luna—Decía Linked —Porque tuviste que reencarnar en mi hermana. Tu asesinaste a nuestra madre y nuestro padre murió al tratar de detenerte y antes de morir me dio ese collar donde alberga el poder para destruirte.

—Así es, por eso pienso destruirlo y traer de nuevo a los demonios que habitaban en la tierra.

Todos en la casa estaban aterrados ellos no entendían las palaras de ambos, que querrá decir con demonios, además de sacrificios que clase de seres humanos son ellos dos y porque dicen esas cosas, fue en ese momento cuando Linked dijo…

—Lincoln acércate y alza tu brazo junto al mío y concéntrate.

—Que es lo que piensas hacer —Decía aterrado Lincoln — Esta bien… voy a confiar en ti.

Y en un instante sobre los cuerpos de ambos emanaba una extraña luz fue entonces cuando Linked dijo «Grand Kurozu», al instante aparecieron miles de cruces de energía que emergían del cuerpo de ambos y se dirigían hacia Lea, pero ella dejo de sujetar a Luna y sobre su cuerpo emanaba una fuerza oscura e hizo que las cruces desaparecieran.

—Escúchame Linked, tu todavía no eres muy fuerte. Dentro de dos días se llevara a cabo la aparición de la Luna Roja, además también sabrás que fui yo quien gano La Noche de las Mil Voces y apareceré allí, pero no estaré solo. Los siete concursantes que vienen son reencarnaciones de los demonios que alguna vez gobernaron junto conmigo este mundo y dándome su poder traeremos una vez más el caos a este mundo.

Al decir estas palabras el cabello blanco y puro que tenia se volvía en un tono negro oscuro y ella se fue dejando una terrible carcajada. Por lo increíble que parece afuera nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y la casa se mantenía ordenada, aun así todos no podían creer como es que los demonios existen, es claro que existen en los mitos o en el folklore de algunas ciudades, pero jamás pensaron que lo sentirían de cerca.

—Nos podrías explicar que es lo que pasa Linked — Decía Lincoln —Nos puedes decir que es la Luna Roja, además que son esos demonios del que tu hermana decía y que eran esas palabras que dijiste.

—Escúchenme todos —Interfirió Lucy — Linked no es un chico común y corriente, el desciende de un poderoso guerrero que destruyo a un malvado demonio y ahora reencarno en su hermana.

—Espérate chica —Respondía Luna — Que es eso de descendiente, Linked acaso todo lo que nos dijiste acerca de ti es mentira, ya va siendo hora de que nos digas quien eres tú realmente.

—Está bien… escúchenme, mi familia está condenada a un terrible destino, ese destino es destruir al demonio Zhephyros desgraciadamente el demonio reencarno en mi hermana y como sucesor del destino es mi misión destruirla así como prometió el primer Jaeger.

—El primer Jaeger —Decía Lincoln —Te refieres al que inicio todo.

Así Linked le conto los orígenes de su terrible destino.

Todo comenzó en el año 1144 año en que las Cruzadas por el orden del papa protegían la paz del reino y luchaban contra los herejes y paganos en nombre de Dios y la iglesia. En aquellos tiempos había un grupo que se decía que era invencible, liderado por dos personas extraordinarias que nunca habían perdido una batalla, un valiente guerrero que se hacía llamar Léyus Jaeger y un genio en estrategias que se llamaba Richard Crowler, ambos eran buenos amigos y se tenían una extraordinaria confianza, pero un día la vida de Richard dio un giro inesperado con la muerte de su joven y hermosa esposa, esto hizo que se meta en una profunda depresión además de quedar enfermo y quedar postrado en una cama.

Paso un año y gracias a las extraordinarias habilidades de Léyus, el escuadrón de caballeros seguía cosechando grandes victorias, sin embargo de un momento a otro el reino comenzó a sufrir los ataques de un ejército de demonios que venían del infierno, y a pesar de que Leonord quería hacerles frente a estos demonios la iglesia se lo prohibió pues estaban más centrados en asuntos políticos, pero a pesar de todo esto Leyus estuvo fiel a la iglesia, pero al poco tiempo Richard lo llamo y postrado en cama le dijo que un ejército de demonios liderado por un poderoso demonio había secuestrado a su prometida la tierna María. Al oír esto el valiente Léyus ignora la advertencia de la iglesia y deja su título de caballero y se adentra en el bosque de los lamentos, un lugar tan horrible que incluso varios valientes caballeros nunca lograron salir de aquel lugar y donde el demonio tenía a su amada. Fue ahí donde conoce a Archibald Winter un viejo alquimista que vivía por los alrededores y que le habla sobre Terry Gemstone, el demonio que gobernada la zona y que tenía la costumbre de secuestrar a los seres queridos de los guerreros más fuertes del reino para divertirse viendo como morían intentando rescatar a su ser más querido.

Para ayudarlo Archibald le entrega un rosario que al sacudirlo se convertía en un látigo que en un extremo tiene una cruz y tenia poder suficiente para destruir a los demonios, pero antes le advierte si quiere enfrentarse con Terry, tiene que derrotar a los 7 guardianes del castillo.

Léyus estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos con tal de rescatar a su amada, así que se adentra a la fortaleza del villano donde se enfrenta con los 7 guardianes del castillo, pero la batalla más difícil fue contra Jean Arleth, que por revelarse contra Terry este decide encerrarlo, luego de aquel enfrentamiento Léyus se entera que Terry posee la «Gema del Ocaso», un objeto mágico que hacía que el bosque mantuviera ese aspecto tan grotesco y sumergido en la oscuridad eterna y otra conocida como la «Gema de la Vida», que tenía la capacidad de absorber el alma de los demonios además de otorgarle un poder ilimitado al que lo poseyera.

Con toda la información y todos los guardianes muertos, Léyus se adentra a los confines de Terry donde lo conoce y luego de exigirle a gritos que le devuelva a su amada. El demonio Terry le cumple su deseo y le entrega a María moribunda, lleno de ira Léyus ataca a Terry, pero como estaba protegido por la gema de la vida no logra hacerle daño y Terry le dice que tendrían su último encuentro en lo más alto del castillo.

Con el alma destrozada lleva a su amada a la cabaña de Archibald, pero este le dice que ella estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de ellos, su única opción era absorber el alma de su amada utilizando el poder del rosario lo que le daría el poder de derrotar a Terry, pero Léyus se negaba a hacerlo, sin embargo María escucho todo y decide sacrificarse para que otras personas no sufran su destino, siendo esta la única opción Léyus decide matar a su amada, lo que daría el nacimiento del «Demon Killer», el arma legendaria que acompañaría a toda su familia a través de los siglos.

Totalmente desconsolado, Léyus llega al castillo y acaba con Terry, como Terry tenia vida eterna jura que el regresara para vengarse, pero de un momento a otro aparece «Mortem» un demonio que reclama las almas de las personas cuando están a punto de morir y este le arrebata el alma y se lo entrega a Richard Crowler, su mejor amigo. Resulta que Richard se sintió traicionado por Dios luego de la injusta muerte de su amada y había ideado un plan malévolo para ganar la vida eterna utilizando el alma de Terry y la gema de la vida, todo con la intención de abandonar su vida mortal y maldecir a Dios a través de los siglos. Richard le ofrece la inmortalidad a Léyus diciéndole que él era el único que entiende su dolor, pero este lo rechaza y se enfrentan en un combate con Mortem, el nuevo y leal compañero de Richard. Léyus sale victorioso y le dice que le trasmita el siguiente mensaje a su maestro Terry.

—Te convertiste en un ser maldito y jamás te perdonare. A partir de ahora esta arma el «Demon Killer» y mis descendientes te destruirán algún día. A partir de hoy la Familia Jaeger destruirá a todos los demonios.

Al poco tiempo Richard escapa a tierras extranjeras y vive por muchos años alejado de la humanidad y es durante ese periodo donde se autoproclama como el rey de los demonios conocido también como Zhephyros, no sería hasta 1536, 392 años después que el rey de los demonios aparecería despertando de un letargo sueño para aterrorizar al mundo. Pero tal como le prometió Léyus un nuevo Jaeger estaría listo para detenerlo.

—En realidad Zhephyros apareció también en 1758 y la última vez en 1955 —Narraba Linked —En esta última fecha fue destruido por mi abuelo Leonord Jaeger así mismo con la gema de la vida pero antes de ser destruido lanzo una maldición y dijo que renacería en alguien cercano a él.

—Cielos Linked, esa historia es digna de una película –Decía Lynn —Pero que tiene que ver con nuestra familia.

—Hace un año cuando se llevaba a cabo la presentación de mi banda Luna y todos ustedes se acercaron al escenario, fue ahí cuando mi rosario empezó a brillar cuando ella se acerco, sabía que ella era la encarnación de María y me ayudaría a eliminar al mal de este mundo así que le entregue mi rosario para que lo protegiera.

— ¿Y porque Llamaste a Lincoln para hacer tales cosas? —

—Investigando, Lucy encontró en el Lienzo Perdido que durante la época de Léyus existía una familia que ayudo a destruir a los demonios y por azares del destino los descendientes de aquella familia son ustedes. Por esa razón ayude a Lincoln a despertar su poder.

Nadie lo podía creer, hace poco acabamos de conocer a Linked pero el nos afirma que nuestra familia ayudo a la suya a acabar con los demonios que habitaban, acaso este será el destino el que Linked esté con nosotros.

—Pero si tu abuelo destruyo a Zhephyros junto a la gema de la vida —Preguntaba Lori —Eso quiere decir que la reencarnación de Zhephyros no posee la vida eterna y es probable que puedas acabar con él además que tiene que ver con el campeonato de rock que se acerca.

—Tienes razón, en cuanto al concurso de rock, cada generación el bien y el mal se enfrentan de diferente manera.

El enfrentamiento inicio en la época de las cruzadas por ello eran enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en la actualidad lo que domina mundialmente es la música, es por eso que se manifestó en un concurso de rock… eso es lo que deparo el destino, Linked nació con una habilidad con la música, es por eso que se preparo e incluso armo su banda Wing of Freedom que significa Alas de Libertad y es libertad lo que quieren en este mundo. A pasos agigantados se convirtieron en unas de las bandas más grandes del mundo y fue en uno de mis conciertos donde jamás espero encontrar a las personas que le ayudarían a acabar con el mal.

—Solo les pido que me ayuden, como Lincoln aun no domina el poder que lleva consigo puede ser mi aprendiz, para que si alguna vez llegue a pasarme algo el pueda defender a este mundo, Lucy puede resolver los misterios de el Lienzo Perdido y ayudarme a descifrar los legendarios canticos para acabar con el mal y Luna si te fijas bien el Demon Killer se fusiono con nuestras guitarras y eres la única que con tu maravillosa voz puedes activar dicho poder.

Tanto Lincoln como Lucy estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos, pero Luna aun se negaba a creer todo lo dicho, ella se sentía traicionada, aquel joven que conoció y forzaron fuertemente su amistad puso en peligro toda su familia y eso es algo que no lo podía perdonar, sin decir nada ella salió corriendo y se fue sin rumbo.

El sol ya se había ocultado para dar paso a la inminente oscuridad, en el ambiente se sentía un aire frio además que empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de una incesable lluvia, Linked fue en su búsqueda y en el transcurso de su búsqueda encontró a Luna que se alejaba corriendo, ella vio que él lo seguía y no se dio cuenta de un automóvil se acercaba rápidamente cuando de repente...

CONTINUARA…

GRACIAS POR LEERTE MI FIC.

Puede que esta parte sea la más confusa, pero es un prologo de lo que se viene pues estos capítulos son el arco de las revelaciones y reencarnaciones además que este es el penúltimo capítulo, pues en la S2 Linked y los Loud se enfrentaran a los demonios que pretenden traer de nuevo la oscuridad a este mundo y habrá mas sorpresas.


	6. La Despedida

El sol ya se había ocultado para dar paso a la inminente oscuridad, en el ambiente se sentía un aire frio además que empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de una incesable lluvia, Linked fue en su búsqueda y en el transcurso de su búsqueda encontró a Luna que se alejaba corriendo, ella vio que él lo seguía y no se dio cuenta de un automóvil se acercaba rápidamente cuando de repente...

Capitulo 6: La Despedida.

— ¡Cuidado Luna…!

Linked se abalanzó sobre ella salvándola de una muerte inminente. Ella se levanto y sin darle las gracias se fue en dirección a su casa. Todo estaba en completo silencio y la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hacia frio y el fue tras ella para decirle si ella se sentía bien.

—Luna… por favor escucha que es lo que dijiste acerca de las persona, de no juzgarlos hasta no saber cómo son en realidad.

—Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso, mentiste acerca de ti, no me dijiste que sobre tus hombros llevas una gran responsabilidad en donde pusiste en peligro a toda mi familia y sobre todo conseguiste hacer que yo me interesara en ti. Porque eres así de cruel, acaso tienes algo más que ocultar. Qué esperabas obtener de eso.

—Creo que estas mintiendo…

—Vete, olvida todo de mi y que alguna vez conociste a mi familia y si Linked Jaeger te odio y desearía no haberte conocido.

Todo era silencio y en el ambiente se respiraba un aire de tristeza, engaño y traición, durante todo eso Linked solo se limitaba a mirarla con un gran resentimiento y con los sentimientos destrozados por las duras palabras que ella emitía y fue ahí cuando ella dijo lo inimaginable.

—No espera… ah… no puedo creerlo, pensaste que por el beso de aquel día, en serio creíste que alguna vez podría estar contigo.

—No….

Al terminar ambos se dirigieron a la casa donde Luna llego y evito conversar con sus hermanos y se dirigió a su habitación, al rato llego Linked y sus hermanas le preguntaban porque ella tiene tal comportamiento.

—Linked tu estuviste todo este tiempo con ella —Decía Lori —Sabes porque ella se fue sin avisarnos nada.

—La verdad es… —Ocultando lo ocurrido— Tuvimos un largo paseo y esta algo agotada, es por eso que se fue sin decir nada.

El hizo todo lo posible por ocultar sus sentimientos y se sentía devastado porque jamás creyó que aquellas palabras tan hirientes se lo diría aquella chica del cual él se enamoro el primer día que llego

Se hacía de noche, Lincoln y Linked se fueron a su habitación donde Lincoln le recordó todo lo que paso antes de su llegada.

—Sabes Linked, antes de que llegaras nuestra familia atravesaba por una crisis económica y así como tú pasaron varias personas pero por lo caótica que puede ser nuestra familia la mayoría no se quedaban más de un día, cuando todas nuestras esperanzas estaban acabadas, fue allí donde llegaste tú.

—Tengo la suerte de encontrar una familia como la tuya, y más aun que ustedes me aceptaron como un miembro más de su familia y llenar el espacio vacío que tuve por años… una familia. De todo esto, más que una simple coincidencia creo que fue el destino que quería que todos nos conociéramos.

—Siento lo de tu familia y juro que te ayudaremos a liberar el mal de este mundo. Oye dijiste que me ayudarías a poder controlar mi poder y como sería mi entrenamiento.

—La verdad es que no quiero ponerte en peligro, pero si alguna vez llegara a pasarme algo. Tú serás el que herede mi arma legendaria.

Pero al decir estas palabras Lincoln ya se encontraba dormido y el aun le preocupaba el peligro que es enfrentarse a su hermana y sobre no podía poner en peligro a la familia de Lincoln. Estuvo pensando toda la noche buscando una solución a sus problemas y sobre todo el problema que tenia con Luna.

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo y con el dolor de su corazón ideo un plan perfecto, pero esto implicaba algo que él no podía soportarlo y de impotencia lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todo era más tranquilo pero aun no borraban de su mente aquella revelación que hizo Linked. Como todos los días Lincoln y Linked bajaban para ayudar con los deberes de la casa, Lincoln se levanto y trato de despertar a Linked, pero él no le contestaba.

—Seguro está muy cansado por lo de ayer, será mejor que lo deje descansar.

Lincoln bajo e hizo lo que hace todos los días con Linked, pero esta vez solo. Toda la familia termino de desayunar, pero aun no había señales de Linked.

—Lincoln cariño puedes llamar a Linked —Decía la mamá — Es muy extraño que el duerma por tanto tiempo.

—Está bien mamá.

Mientras que Lincoln se fue en busca de Linked, las demás hermanas se fueron a la sala a ver la televisión.

Al entrar a la habitación Lincoln lo llamaba para despertarlo, pero él no contestaba, trato de tocarlo para despertarlo, pero lo que encontró fue sabanas dobladas simulando el cuerpo de Linked además que sobre su cama estaba una carta el cual estaba dedica enteramente hacia Luna. Al leer cada palabra sentía como si el alma se le esgarraba, rápidamente en busca de su hermana. Al llegar a la sala encontró a Luna y a sus otras hermanas sentadas en pleno dialogo, pero al notar la presencia de Lincoln estas se asombraron rápidamente al notar su rostro de tristeza, mas fue la sorpresa de las hermanas cuando escucharon de inmediato sus palabras.

—Linked se fue, pero te dejo esta carta para ti Luna.

De inmediato Luna adopto una rostro serio y de incomodidad, al no querer saber nada y las hermanas con el santo en la boca les pidieron a Lincoln que leyeran la carta, el cual con cada palabra que el emitía, se transmitía una profunda tristeza, desesperación y sobre todo un profundo amor e hizo que a todos se le empezaban a hacer un gran nudo en la garganta.

«Luna para cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré con esta hermosa familia que me acogió.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, eras diferente a otras de tus hermanas por ello me interese mucho en ti, las veces que hablamos, las bellas tardes de que pasábamos juntos, todo eso lo llevare en lo más profundo de mi corazón. La razón por la que me voy es por el incidente de ayer, ese día donde todo murió dentro de mí, aquella vez cuando descubriste mi verdadero origen y el destino al que toda mi familia está condenada a seguir, por ello me dijiste que me marchara por haberle mentido no solo a ti, sino a toda tu familia, mientras lees esto yo con mis lagrimas te dedico estas bellas palabras y quiero que me perdones si he pecado por tu cariño, y por el gran afecto que tengo hacia ti. « Te quise, te quiero y te querré de la forma en que tu quieres que te quiera. Y no hay nada ni nadie ni lo habrá que me pueda hacer pensar de otra manera Si me dices que me vaya, yo me voy. Pero mi alma vivirá en tu habitación, Te dije, te digo y te diré que te quiero más que a nadie y te querré de la forma en que tú quieres que te quiera. »

Diles a todos que gracias por soportarme durante todo este tiempo, nunca te olvidare y te recordare para siempre.»

Se despide Linked el sucesor del destino.

Todos empezaron a derramar lagrimas de tristeza, pues no sabían la presión que el sufría Linked, pero lo más valiente que hizo fue alejarse para mantener a salvo a la familia que lo acogió.

—Luna quiero una explicación —Preguntaba la mamá entre lagrimas —Que es lo que en realidad sucedió ayer cuando él salió a buscarte.

—Está bien quieren saber que paso, le dije que se marchara porque él nos mintió a todos ¿Por qué nos mintió acerca de sus orígenes? Además nos puso a todos en peligro por culpa de aquel destino que el lleva, como quieren que no me moleste de tal forma si lo mas importante son ustedes… mi familia.

—Y solo por eso hermana —Decía Lynn —El no se merecía tal cosa.

—Tiene razón —Interrumpía Lori —El hecho por el que nos oculto todo es para protegernos, no entiendes Luna… el nos protegía y tu simplemente lo echaste…

—Se que yo no soy nadie para entrometerme en tu vida —Hablaba la mamá — Pero como madre te puedo afirmar que todo lo hizo fue porque él te quiere y como acto de afecto él se alejo de nuestras vidas solo para protegernos.

—Y no solo eso hermana —Interrumpía Lucy— Nosotros le prometimos ayudarle a salvar el mundo de aquel terrible demonio reencarnado en su hermana. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora hermana?

Solo faltaba un día para que la Luna Roja apareciera y junto a ellos los elegidos de los demonios además del Concurso Mundial de Rock en donde se decidirá el destino de la tierra, pero Linked estaba solo y sin la ayuda de la familia Loud el no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió ir con sus otros compañeros de la banda.

— ¡Mira Owen! —Veía Spark que alguien se acercaba— Pero es Linked... y viene solo.

— ¡Oh Sucesor del destino! ¿No se supone que vendrías con Luna para dar nuestro último ensayo?

Ambos se percatan que Linked se acerca con lágrimas en los ojos y le preguntan:

—Linked —Preguntaba Owen —, ¿Por qué causa lloras tu suerte? No se supone que estas con Luna una chica maravillosa por el cual los dos te envidiamos.

—Hay algo que puedo ver en tus ojos —Decía Spark —Pero más se nota que cargas un inmenso dolor que aqueja tu corazón.

Entonces fue cuando su amigo le conto todo lo ocurrido.

—He aquí amigos míos que era mía la mujer más hermosa, pero ahora hemos partido por caminos distintos. Sin estar a su lado me siento perdido, en este mundo en donde yo me siento un extraño. Maldigo mi vida por el simple hecho de cargar sobre mis hombros este terrible destino por el cual no pude conseguir la felicidad que tanto ansiaba y que pensaba que ella me lo daría.

En la oscuridad de la noche, en plena lluvia la vi por última vez y con las lagrimas en mis ojos sonreí y me aleje para siempre de su vida el cual yo creía que sería feliz junto a la mía.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron en completo silencio, ellos sabían que él era sucesor del destino aquel que salvaría una vez más al mundo de las tinieblas. Linked se caracterizaba por ser alegre y divertido, pero sabían que dentro de esa alegría ocultaba una profunda tristeza, no solo porque él estaría arriesgando su vida para salvar al mundo si no también por el gran cariño que le tuvo a su hermana y que desgraciadamente Zhephyros reencarno en ella.

—Oye no te sientas mal amigo —Decía Spark —Hiciste lo correcto, alejarte de ella para protegerla no solo a ella, sino a toda su familia.

—Tiene razón —Proseguía Owen —Pero ahora debemos prepararnos, mañana se llevara a cabo el concurso Mundial de Rock, donde aparecerá no solo tu hermana sino los otros demonios. Sera el día donde se decidirá el destino de la tierra.

—Por si no lo sabían—Decía Linked —Ella alberga el poder para acabar con Zhephyros, sin ese poder es probable que el fin sea inminente.

—Tal vez nosotros no tengamos poderes —Hablaba Spark— Pero eres nuestro amigo y sea cual fuese el peligro estaremos allí para ayudarte.

Llego el día por el cual Linked se estuvo preparando por mucho tiempo, la aparición del mal reencarnado y sus 7 demonios además del inicio de la Luna Roja. Royal Woods era la atención del mundo entero pues era la sede donde se llevaría a cabo el festival de Rock más grande de todos.

Personas de todo el mundo estaban reunidas por todas las calles esperando el tan ansiado concurso. Los países participantes son Inglaterra, Japón, Alemania, Francia, Argentina, Australia, Corea y por supuesto el país anfitrión Estados Unidos donde estaría su grupo de Rock y también el de su hermana.

—Estás listo Linked —Decía Spark— Llego la hora para que enfrentes a tu destino y salves al mundo de las tinieblas.

Era la hora de la presentación de los grupos de Rock y la multitud estaba eufórica, cada persona coreaba los nombres de su grupo favorito así como las letras de una de sus canciones. Fueron presentados primero los grupos participantes y ya faltando poco para que sea la presentación de su grupo, alguien le cogió de la mano y lo llevo atrás del escenario.

—No creas que te enfrentaras a esos demonios tú solo chico —Apareció Luna con guitarra en mano —Te prometimos que te ayudaríamos en tu destino.

—Es verdad —Decía Lucy —Olvidaste tu libro además quien iba a descifrar los canticos celestiales con el que podemos acabar en el mal.

Linked no lo podía creer, un día atrás la misma Luna le dijo que se marchara y que no quería verlo, pero ahora está totalmente diferente.

—Oye ya sé lo que estas pensando, pero antes que digas algo siento lo de ayer, estaba confundida. Pero ahora sé que todo lo hiciste por protegerme no solo a mi sino a toda mi familia, eres una buena persona y…. eres mi primer amor.

—No Luna… tú eres la persona que me enseño a amar.

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un emotivo beso de amor, pero Linked no estaba solo, pues toda la familia de Luna también estaba presenciando todo.

—Ves Linked tú no estás solo —Decía la mamá — Nos tienes a nosotros… tu familia.

Toda la familia se junto y le dieron un cálido abrazo a ambos.

—Es su hora chicos—Decía la mamá —Vayan y salven al mundo.

Era el turno de la presentación de su grupo.

«Y aquí presentamos al último grupo «Wing of Freedom» con el liderazgo de Link, un grupo que goza de fama mundial y presentamos también a su nueva integrante Luna Loud, una chica local que tiene un talento extraordinario para la música, sabemos que este año será especial, pues después de más de 60 años seremos testigos de ver una vez más la Luna Roja».

Todo Royal Woods aplaudía y elogiaba a la Banda de rock que los representaba, este era el momento más feliz de la vida de Luna, estar rodeado además de competir con grandes grupos de Rock, pero sobre todo Linked estaba feliz pues no combatiría el mal él solo, tenia de su lado a su nueva familia el cual estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo a destruir el mal, pues tal como prometió Léyus «Un nuevo Jaeger estaría listo para detenerlo».

Continuara en el Segundo Arco…

Adelantos del nuevo arco.

—Hola, soy Lilith y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Espera Linked, ella no es lo que dice.

—La Luna roja se manifiesta, miren un portal se está abriendo.

—Es todo… el fin es inminente…

—No puede ser… ustedes son los 7 arcángeles…

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, con este capítulo doy por terminado el primer arco de mi fic, el arco de las revelaciones y reencarnaciones. Le doy las gracias por seguir esta aventura juntos, pero esto no se acaba pues solo es el principio del fin….


	7. Season 2: Capitulo 01

Notas del autor:

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con mis lectores pues ya pasaron tres meses desde que publique el último capítulo de mi fic y la razón es porque estoy estudiando, además de que quería mejorar la historia para que sea más entretenida para ustedes, sin más que decir espero que este nuevo arco sea del agrado de ustedes…

PROLOGO:

Año 2017...

En algún lugar de Royal Woods los descendientes del mal y del caos, esperan impacientemente el retorno de la Luna Sangrienta pues con tal poder pretenden sumergir al mundo en la implacable oscuridad. El destino ha decidido que Luna Loud y Linked Jaeger ambos sucesores del destino se enfrenten en un desafío mundial de Rock con los elegidos de la oscuridad, en donde se decidirá el destino del mundo...

Capítulo 01: Hoy presentamos... Levanten sus voces al cielo. El desafío Mundial los espera...

«Y aquí presentamos al último grupo «Wing of Freedom» con el liderazgo de Link (apodo de Linked), un grupo que goza de fama mundial y presentamos también a su nueva integrante Luna Loud, una chica local que tiene un talento extraordinario para la música, sabemos que este año será especial, pues después de más de 60 años seremos testigos de ver una vez más la Luna Roja».

Todo Royal Woods aplaudía y elogiaba a la Banda de rock que los representaba, este era el momento más feliz de la vida de Luna, estar rodeado además de competir con grandes grupos de Rock, pero sobre todo Linked estaba feliz pues no combatiría el mal él solo, tenia de su lado a su nueva familia el cual estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo a destruir el mal, pues tal como prometió Léyus «Un nuevo Jaeger estaría listo para detenerlo».

Acabada con la presentación de las bandas de rock, todos los espectadores estaban impacientes por oír a sus grupos favoritos de rock cantar, sin embargo, Linked y Luna estaban preparados porque en cualquier momento se podría desatar la gran batalla final, pero al observar a los participantes se podía notar que eran unos simples seres humanos y no demonios como estaba escrito en el lienzo perdido. Faltaba una hora para las 7 en punto de la noche hora donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso cuando de repente extraños murmullos se escuchaban entre los asistentes.

—Si... me dijeron que no reaccionaban…

—Yo escuche que fueron un grupo de personas vestidos de negro…

—Se dice que solo una chica se salvó y presencio todo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que ahora está en estado de shock y no reacciona…

Todo era un rotundo caos y la mayoría no sabía lo que pasaba. Fue cuando el anunciador dijo estas palabras «Les informamos que la mayoría de alumnos de la escuela Royal Woods están en un profundo trance, no tenemos más información de esto solo se sabe que tres personas vestidos con ropas oscuras salieron de manera inmediata cuando todo esto ocurrió»

—¡Maldición! Seguro esto es obra de mi hermana con tal de intimidarme —decía Linked todo ofuscado.

—Cálmate, —Owen hacia Linked —No sabemos con qué estamos lidiando a lo mejor podría ser tu hermana o quizás sea uno de los participantes, en realidad no sabemos quiénes fueron.

—Concéntrate Linked —Decía Luna — A lo mejor pudo ser algún accidente que ocurrió en clases de ciencia o a lo mejor puede ser una broma como están acostumbrados en nuestra escuela. Sera mejor ir a nuestra escuela y ver lo que sucede, aún tenemos tiempo.

Todos se fueron a la escuela Royal Woods a investigar lo sucedido, en el transcurso del viaje Linked pudo ver a la luna en su máximo esplendor, pero aún se mantenía con el mismo color. Al llegar a la escuela se toparon con unas escenas desgarradoras y más perturbadoras que cualquier persona pudiese ver, todos los alumnos estaban tendidos en el suelo, a unos cuantos no se les notaban las pupilas, otros estaban con la mirada perdida, algunos tenían un gesto extremadamente horrible como si hubieran visto la cosa más horrible del mundo y algunos expulsaban espuma por la boca, había médicos por toda la escuela y nadie encontraba explicación alguna. Todos estaban anonadados pues nadie se explicaba cómo es posible que estos alumnos terminen de la manera más cruel del mundo.

—Es horrible… ellos no tienen la culpa —Hablaba Linked — ¿Pero como como fue posible todo esto?

—Yo creo tener la respuesta —Hacia su inesperada aparición Lucy— Esto tiene que ver con un canto que está en el lienzo perdido.

—¡Maldición niña! —Decía Owen con el corazón en la boca —¡Luna!… dile a tu hermanita que avise antes de aparecer de la nada, uno de estos días va a terminar de matarme de un infarto.

—Suspiro…

—Explícate hermana, ¿A que te refieres con un canto?

—Escuchen… leyendo el lienzo perdido acabo de descubrir que eso es el efecto de un canto llamado «Soul Eater». Este canto hace que las almas de los que escuchan esta canción se separen de su cuerpo transformándola en energía y llevándolas al inframundo donde se quedaran prisioneras para toda la eternidad.

—¡Joder Linked! —Decía Spark temeroso—Cuando te dijimos que te ayudaríamos a salvar al mundo no me refería a esto, que tal si aparecen otra vez, no… no voy a dejar que estos seres oscuros me saquen el alma del trasero, no de ninguna manera.

—Tranquilo Spark, una persona que comete tal acto perverso jamás vuelve dos veces a la escena del crimen, bueno en este caso no vuelven a la misma escena del crimen. Sera mejor que nos separemos y busquemos más información de lo sucedido.

De inmediato todos se dispersaron, pero a cada paso que daban se topaban con escenas desgarradoras de familiares suplicando alguna explicación posible, pero nadie tenía la menor duda, incluso los propios médicos no encontraban explicación alguna.

Recorrieron por toda la escuela, pero la información que encontraban era muy poca o nula y todos decían lo mismo, hablaban de tres personas extrañas que ingresaron y de manera sospechosa desaparecieron de la escuela, pero con su paso dejaron a todos los alumnos como si estuviesen muertos en vida.

Faltaba pocos minutos para que empiece el concurso de rock, pero aun no tenían la información sobre lo sucedido así que todos se decidieron ir al centro de la ciudad donde se lleva a cabo el concurso, pero Luna no aparecía así que fueron a buscarla y la encontraron dialogando con un doctor mientras este se dirigía hacia el hospital.

—Gracias por la información doctor, hasta luego.

—¿Luna que fue lo que te dijo el doctor? — preguntaba Linked — ¿Y porque esa sonrisa?

—¡Chicos! el doctor me proporcionó una valiosísima información y es acerca de la única sobreviviente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el concurso de rock Luna les empezó a contar todo lo que le dijo aquel doctor, la chica se llamaba Lilith está en un grado superior a ellos. A ella la encontraron a un costado de la puerta de su aula conversando sola y llorando, cuando se dirigían a preguntarle algo ella los miro y se desmayó.

—Y desde entonces Linked, ella no despierta.

—La única testigo y nos abandona.

Ya en el centro de la ciudad se daba por iniciar la primera batalla de bandas, así que antes de subirse al escenario dejaron a Lucy con sus hermanas, en el transcurso se encontraron con Lea, la hermana de Linked y este le dijo todo lo ocurrido en la escuela y lo que hizo ella simplemente fue que no tenía nada que ver. Esto hizo que Linked se llene de ira y agarre a su hermana, mientras el hacía esto ella la observo con total frialdad y sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a estremecerse.

—Linked, el comienzo del fin está cerca, pronto toda la humanidad sucumbirá ante la inminente oscuridad, la luz a gobernado durante mucho tiempo y sin la ubicación de la gema de la vida es evidente que pronto este planeta será gobernado por demonios.

—Te equivocas Lea —Respondía Luna — Mientras tengamos la sabiduría, el coraje y el poder tu no podrás hacer nada.

—¡Jajaja! Esas son tonterías, si quieres poder, yo te enseñare que es poder. Además, se les acabo el tiempo pues miren en el cielo, el fin es inevitable.

Al observar el cielo se toparon con lo que más temían, luna estaba en el punto más alto y poco a poco empezó a tornarse de color rojo carmesí, más que carmesí pareciera como si se tornase sangrienta. Este espectacular acontecimiento hizo que todas las personas presentes se quedaran maravillada con un fenómeno natural que vuelve a hacerse presente después de 60 años.

—Esto es sorprendente —Decía el anunciador—Como anunciábamos se vuelve a manifestar una vez más luna roja, este fenómeno natural es algo raro de ver pues luego de 60 años se hace nuevamente presente… ¿Qué es esto? la tierra está empezando a temblar, por favor a los presentes recuerden tener calma y tomar las precauciones.

De repente se formó una histeria colectiva pues nadie sabía porque de repente empezó a suceder todo esto y justo en un día importante como el campeonato mundial de rock.

Todo el mundo se puso a correr, gritar y llorar pues era la primera vez que se manifestaba este acontecimiento más aun en este lado del mundo ya que aca es casi inexistente los movimientos telúricos y lo que si se hace presente son los huracanes e inundaciones.

—Oíste eso Linked — Hablaba Lea— Yo gane, dentro de poco la luna se acercará a la tierra, se alineará junto al sol y orbitaran al mismo tiempo, esto hará que la tierra este sumida en una profunda oscuridad.

—Es todo… el fin es inminente…—Linked lo expresaba mientras ponía cara de resignación y se arrodillaba con la cabeza agachada mientras golpeaba el suelo.

—¡No puede ser Linked!... debe de haber algo —Exclamaba Luna mientras trataba de ponerlo en pie.

—¿Que más pueden hacer?... ¡Prepárense para la inminente oscuridad y el sufrimiento eterno!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Jajaja! ¡ja…!

—Maldición chicos, creo que Linked se volvió loco —Decía Spark mientras miraba a Linked con algo de miedo —Tranquilo amigo no es tu culpa hiciste lo que pudiste, aunque ahora pereceremos por toda…la… eternidad… sabes somos amigos y no lo tomes a mal pero ahora no sabes… cómo te odio….

—¡Ya basta Spark! —Exclamaba Owen —No estamos para bromas en estos momentos, él no tiene la culpa de que esto pase, es el destino el culpable es todo, destino por el cual toda su familia está condenada a sufrir.

—Lea… quiero que lo compruebes de nuevo, así que observa nuevamente el cielo.

De repente la tierra paro de temblar y la luna volvió a su color original, todo estaba en total tranquilidad. Los presentes no encontraban explicación alguna de porque la luna regreso a su estado natural pues se suponía que dicho evento duraría por lo menos una hora.

—¡Es imposible…! se suponía que en estos momentos la luna se tornaría sangrienta… que clase de poder mágico usaste ahora Linked…

—Ningún poder mágico está en medio de este acontecimiento hermana… en esta ocasión el único poder que use fue el de la ciencia, todo gracias a una niña prodigio.

Al terminar de explicar Linked alzo su brazo y levanto el pulgar, en señal de que todo fue un rotundo éxito. A lo lejos lo todos se preguntaban porque habrá levantado el pulgar en señal de victoria, incluso la familia de Luna se preguntaba, a lo cual Lisa soltó una leve carcajada y le preguntaron si ella tenía que ver con todo lo ocurrido, ella le conto todo lo que paso.

Una hora antes que de iniciado el campeonato mundial de rock, Linked y Luna buscaban un método con el cual ganar tiempo, cuando ya se daban por vencido su hermana Leni dijo algo muy importante.

—Ya vieron la cantidad de ropa de invierno que vimos cuando pasamos por las tiendas… lástima que aún no llegue el invierno.

—No empecemos otra vez Leni —Decía Lori — Estamos a punto de presenciar el momento por el cual Luna a estado esperando toda su corta vida y tú no paras de pensar en estar a la moda.

—Así es Leni —Lynn a Leni — Además de que vale estar en invierno sino podemos divertirnos, acaso no recuerdan que la última vez Lisa hizo que se derritiera la nieve porque decía era aburrida.

—Si jajaja esos días fueron lo mejor para mí —Hablaba Luan mientras soltaba leves carcajadas— pues después a Lisa le llego a gustar tanto la nieve que empezó a volverse más loca que una cabra, jajaja ¡entienden!

—Si tienen razón—Decía Lisa— Lo que se me olvido decirles es que para hacer que caiga más nieve utilice mis contactos en la NASA, ellos fueros que me ayudaron en alterar el clima.

—¡Eso es! —Decía impresionado Linked y luego se fue a solas con Lisa—Tu puedes ayudarme y no solo a mi sino a toda la humanidad, tu puedes evitar que aparezca la luna sangrienta. Con tus contactos en la NASA y tu gran inteligencia pueden salvar al mundo.

—Explícate muy bien Lisa —Decía la mamá— En donde estuviste todo este tiempo

—Está bien les voy a contar todo.

Fue entonces cuando ella se puso en contacto con los trabajadores de la NASA y pudo comprobar que exactamente hoy mismo aparecería la luna sangrienta.

La luna sangrienta solo cuando se puede ver cuando se produce un eclipse lunar. Esto ocurre cuando la luna se coloca justo detrás de la tierra, quedando escondida del sol. La luz solar se proyecta sobre la tierra, que dispersa la luz azul y verde, pero deja pasar la roja por la atmosfera. Esta luz llega hasta la luna, que refleja esa tonalidad y quedando visible en rojo en el cielo.

Pero luego le dijeron que ellos no contaban con la tecnología necesaria como para hacer tal proeza, entonces utilizo su máquina de tele transportación y les llevo los materiales.

—Entonces cree un mini satélite con un rayo que detuviera la rotación de la luna y los de la NASA me dieron las coordenadas necesarias y entonces evite todo el problema.

De igual manera Linked empezó a explicar todo el plan elaborado que hizo con colaboración de Lisa, el plan era tan bien elaborado que hizo que Lea se llenara de ira pues arruinaba también sus propios planes, entonces ella se calmó, pero de pronto dejo caer una risa tenebrosa.

—¡Jajaja! Linked… eres tan estúpido, te doy puntos por el plan elaborado. Si no me hubieras contado el plan talvez yo no sabría de tal cosa, pero como ahora lo sé es tiempo de que se te borre esa sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando ella se vio envuelta en un aura totalmente oscura que hizo que sus cabellos levitasen un poco, tomo su guitarra y soltó un grito al cielo.

—¡Súper Acorde Infernal!

De la punta de la guitarra de Lea salió un rayo de color oscuro y apunto directamente al cielo en donde a los pocos segundos se escuchó una enorme explosión.

—Disfruten el tiempo que les queda asquerosos humanos —Decía Lea mientas se reía y se alejaba de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando el celular de Luna empezó a sonar, era Lisa quien la llamaba.

—Dime que sucede Lisa, ok aquí te lo paso.

—Linked me escuchas tengo malas noticias, aquel rayo que presenciamos hace poco colisiono con el mini satélite que detenía el curso de la luna roja, me comunique con los de la NASA y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo mantendrá su color original.

¿Qué es lo que harán Luna y Linked en este momento? ¿Sera el fin de la humanidad como los conocemos? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de RockloudMania.


End file.
